A fond flashback
by LizzyIsRavenclaw
Summary: “I know you and Dad and Uncle Harry were all best friends but when did you two realise you liked each other?” said Rose. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.“Do you want us to tell you the story?” Hermione said, smiling at her children.RHR HG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi everyone! This is my first fic so be kind! Constructive criticism is welcome because I'm only a newbie writer. And review, review, review! Please! does puppy dog eyes

**A/N**: I wrote this story before HBP came out, and I didn't change it, so it's different from the events in HBP. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter, and anyone who thinks so is simply weird because I'm actually not 40, or rich or famous……

It was a cold icy night, and the sleepy little village of Ottery St Catchpole lay under a thick blanket of snow. Icicles glistened as they hung off balconies and rooftops. The sleepy silence was broken by the church bells striking midnight. Ding, ding, ding….twelve times in a row.

Suddenly, woken by the noise, an inquisitive squirrel ran along the rooftop of a small thatched cottage next door to the church. The squirrel pawed curiously at a particularly large icicle. A small, round walnut from the broad walnut tree overhanging the cottage was trapped inside frozen and unmoving. The squirrel could see no way to get to its prize, but then began to gnaw through the thick lump of ice. It took 20 minutes, but finally the squirrel succeeded. The icicle went hurtling down and landed on a paving stone that was not covered with snow with a loud clear CRUNCH.

In a small bedroom on the second floor of the cottage, the curtains were pulled open quickly to reveal a sleepy-eyed, bushy-haired witch. Her name was Hermione Weasley. Behind her, a handsome red-haired freckled man yawned sleepily and propped himself up in the squashy double bed.

"'Mione…." he yawned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you doing? Come back to bed. I'm so tired….being an Auror is really hard work I can tell you that!"

Hermione, or ''Mione' as her husband Ron, liked to call her, turned away from the window and said disapprovingly,"I heard something outside and I thought it might be one of Fred and Angelina's kids playing one of their silly pranks again."

"Oh yeah," mused Ron. "I remember that, took me a month to get rid of those warts…"

Stifling a smile, Hermione got back into bed and said happily, "I'll never forget your face when you found out you had gigantic pus-filled warts on your ahem…you-know-where!"

"Oh, ha ha." said Ron dryly, as Hermione had just let out a small snort. "It wasn't bloody funny!"

"RON! What have I told you about swearing! What if the children hear?" Hermione hissed, sounding annoyed.

"Oops…sorry 'Mione." he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the mouth. "I'll try and stop just for you ok?" He leaned in for a deeper longer kiss but was interrupted by a small, but determined knock at the door. Sighing, Ron pulled away from her and said, "Come in."

"Mum, I had a nightmare about fire crabs and they were evil and the size of a horse and….and…..I thought I was going to die!" A girl aged about 10 years old with very bushy red hair, freckles and big blue eyes had rushed across the room and flung herself into her mother's arms sobbing quietly.

"Rose dear, ssh…it was just a dream that's all….hush now." She rocked Rose gently while Ron attempted to soothe her.

"I've had much worse dreams than that Rose, much worse! I once dreamt that elephant ninjas wanted me to join their evil cult and…" his voice trailed off reminiscently and he stared into space without speaking but grimacing slightly.

Just then, the door creaked open again and a tall gangly brown-haired boy with blue eyes and big feet of about 14 years, stood framed in the doorway, his hair tousled and holding the hand of a small 6 year old girl with smooth ginger hair, lots of freckles and deep brown eyes.

"Mum, Dad, there's a hole in Molly's ceiling," yawned the boy. "She came into my room and woke me up so I came here." he paused. "What's wrong with Rose?"

"She's just had a nightmare Mark, don't worry." Hermione said soothingly, before turning to Ron, her expression accusing. "I thought you fixed the roof? Last Tuesday?"

"Well…" began Ron slowly, "I maybe, might have got side-tracked…"

"Oh yeah, Dad, you found that old crate of Firewhisky in the attic! I remember now…" Mark broke off as Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously at his dad..

"Er, anyway, you haven't woken Jane up have you?" Ron said, hastily changing the subject, his face turning as red as his hair. Their cosy little cottage had very thin walls and creaking floorboards. It was common to be woken up in the middle of the night by a member of your family talking or taking a midnight stroll.

"No, I haven't," snorted Mark. "Her royal highness is still having her 'beauty sleep'."

"Oh yeah?" came a voice from the doorway. Jane looked like her mother, but had the same hair as her twin brother Mark and her eyes were her dad's-clear sky blue.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," muttered Ron, "Must we have EVERYONE in here?"

"I'm sorry Dad, but Mark woke me up!" said Jane, casting an annoyed glance at her brother. Mark opened his mouth to retort but Hermione quickly jumped in to prevent the inevitable argument.

"We're going to stay at Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's house tomorrow everyone, so in the morning we need to pack some clothes."

"Oh good," beamed Jane, her sleepiness soon forgotten, "I love visiting their house-"

"And we'll get to see Sirius and James!" piped up Molly, her brown eyes shining.

"And Buckbeak and Crookshanks Junior!" added animal-mad Rose, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"And Ginny might make those delicious chocolate biscuits again…" slavered Ron, his mind already picturing the warm plate of biscuits in Harry and Ginny's homely kitchen.

"Yes, well," said Hermione, "I think we all need to get some sleep now, if we're getting up early tomorrow-" Her words were cut short by loud groans from all the people in the room, particularly Ron.

"But Mum, I'm not tired now, I'm all hyped up for tomorrow!" moaned Jane and Rose said,"How is Molly going to get to sleep with a hole in the roof? She'll be freezing Mum!"

"Alright, alright!" cried Hermione, rolling her eyes, but smiling slightly, "I'll tell you a story then, to calm you all down!" Rose, Molly and Jane settled themselves comfortably on the bed, but Ron and Mark didn't look too keen.

"Mum! A story! That's kid's stuff! I'll just stay in here and finish off my homework." Mark said quickly, going to fetch his books.

"What kind of horrible teacher would give homework in the Christmas holidays?" Ron said indignantly. His expression darkened. "I bet it was Malfoy."

"Yeah, it was," Jane interrupted, an annoyed look on her pretty face, "He gave the whole year LOADS but we got the most as usual."

"Prat." muttered Ron darkly. "He'll use any excuse to pick on Gryffindors."

"I still can't work out how he got to be a Potions teacher!" said Hermione. "He's not even that good at Potions!"

"Lupin obviously made a bad choice." said Ron.

Remus Lupin had become Headmaster of Hogwarts 10 years after Voldemort had been defeated, when the great Albus Dumbledore had died of old age. He was a wise and fair headmaster who always tried to look past people's differences and give them a chance because as a werewolf, he knew what it was like to be different. Many angry parents wrote to the school when he began his reign as headmaster, complaining that they didn't want a dangerous werewolf near their children. But, however, they were forced to eat their words, as under his steady hand, the school went from strength to strength, winning two more Triwizard tournaments and achieving the best O.W.L and N.E.W.T results Hogwarts had ever had. One of his more controversial decisions had been letting Draco Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater to take up the post of Potions teacher 3 years ago. But the risk he had taken seemed to have paid off. Malfoy, although hated by all pupils except Slytherin house, was getting the students through their exams extremely well.

"I'd like to get my hands on Malfoy, the slimy smirking git," said Ron angrily, "I can't believe he did that to you 'Mione…" his hands were clenched as if ready to punch.

"Ron," said Hermione sharply, "That was a long time ago, not in front of the children."

Rose, Jane, Molly and Mark (who had come in at the words 'smirking git') stared at their parents.

"Mum," said Jane slowly, "What happened?"

"Well, it was in our seventh year Jane, after one of Seamus' after-Quidditch match parties. I was walking back to the dormitory-the party was held in the Room of Requirement-when out came Malfoy from behind a pillar. He was very drunk and after following me for 5 minutes and rambling on about turkey, he grabbed me and tried to kiss me."

"Woah!" said Mark, all thoughts of homework forgotten, "What did you do Mum?"

"I kneed him in the groin and ran straight back to the common room. I told your father and-"

"And I went out and gave him good dose of Muggle duelling!" interrupted Ron, grinning at the memory.

"Cool, go Dad!" cheered Mark, but stopped at the disapproving look on Hermione's face.

"Violence is never the way to solve things Mark." She said sternly but a smile slipped across her face as she said, "But in Malfoy's case, I make an exception!"

"Wow," breathed Jane happily, "How romantic! Dad beat him up just for you!" she paused. "Mum, how did you and Dad get together?"

"Yeah, Mummy…" came a little voice from under the duvet, "How did you and Daddy fall in love?" Molly's little brown eyes peeked over the bedcovers.

"I know you and Dad and Uncle Harry were all best friends but when did you two realise you liked each other?" said Rose looking eagerly at Hermione,

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, Ron gave Hermione's hand a squeeze under the covers. "Do you want us to tell you the story?" Hermione said, smiling at her children.

There was a loud chorus of 'Yes!' and a scuffle as Mark clambered onto the bed and everyone attempted to make themselves more comfortable. When they had settled down they all looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Well," said Hermione happily. "It all started on Valentine's day…"

END OF CHAPTER 1 

**A/N: **Good or bad? Let me know by reviewing! Pretty please with a cherry on top!


	2. Valentine's suprises

Disclaimer: Yes suckers, I do own HP! And in the seventh book, I'll kill off Harry and do Draco/Ron and Grawp/Hermione! MWAHAHAHA!

**A/N: **Here's some replies to my lovely reviewers:

**ronniekinsmioneever: **Thanks! Here is the update you want! I'm glad you liked the kids, I like them too!

**hrhtogether4ever: **Wow! I have a cute beginning! I never really thought I could do cute, so thanks!

**griffin14: **I love flashbacks too…. Buckbeak and Crookshanks Jr are indeed pets, Harry and Ginny would be slightly weird if they named their kids that!

**TRISH: **Thanks! Don't worry I will continue!

**Shelley: **I'm glad I have!

**RonMione4eva: **You're too nice, all you reviewers! Aw shucks….blushes

**Emma-Lynn: **Brilliant eh? Thanks for leaving a lovely long review!

**swim210**: Yay! Awesome! Thank you!

**legolascrazy17: **I will rock on… thanks for the advice!

**Evenstarchild: **You will read more, my friend…just wait and see…

**Amaherst: **The update is here! Thanks for the coowel review!

**disaster-strikes-again: **Glad you like it, I'm really pleased with how it's going myself.

**Queenlover: **My first reviewer! Also my soon-to-be-beta!

This chapter is from Hermione's POV, just imagine she's telling the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I sat cross-legged on a fluffy white cloud, dressed all in white making a daisy chain. The daisies were big and beautiful, but try as I may, I could not find the right size ones for my chain. Getting frustrated, I threw the chain aside and tried to find a book to read._

"_Here, take this," said a voice I vaguely recognized. I looked up and squinted against the fierce light. I could make out the figure of a young man, but I couldn't see his face. He was holding a big leather-bound book which he presented to me. I gasped, it was beautiful and full of ancient spells and potions, some had never seen the light of day for centuries._

"_Oh thank you so much!" I breathed, looking up at him again. "Who are you?"_

_The figure suddenly took my hand and pulled me to my feet in one swift motion. _

"_I'm the one you love." he said simply and kissed me gently on the lips. It was the most beautiful feeling ever;_ _like all my dreams had come true in that very moment._

_I felt the warm touch of his lips against mine, I felt like I was flying, that I could do anything and I felt like I belonged here with this person. Together. Forever._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione wake up!"

I groaned. I had just been torn from the best dream I'd had in absolutely ages because someone was shaking me. Hard. I opened my eyes and saw Parvati and Lavender standing over my bed looking VERY excited.

"What's the matter?" I said groggily. "Why are you waking me up? It's Saturday!"

"Yeah…" said Parvati carefully as if talking to a very slow person. "And it's Valentine's Day! We have to get down to the Great Hall to find out whether we've got any secret admirers!"

I instantly opened my eyes and sat upright in bed. Valentine's Day; how could I have forgotten? Parvati was wearing her favourite sparkly red top with a denim miniskirt and sparkly black flip-flops. Lavender, however, was a little more respectively dressed, with a fluffy pink cardigan, tight jeans and VERY high pink stilettos.

"Lavender!" I said, trying hard to keep the laughter out of my voice, "You can't wear those shoes! You'll fall over, you muppet!"

"I've been doing lots of practice." said Lavender sniffily, before stalking out of the dormitory; her bum was sticking out a great deal. It was quite a sight.

There was a short silence, broken by a girlish shriek, the sound of someone falling down the stairs and Neville's worried voice saying,

"Are you alright Lavender? Shall I take you to the hospital wing?"

Parvati and I looked at each other, then looked away just as quickly, struggling not to laugh.

Just then, Ginny popped her head round the door, her long red hair falling over her face.

"Hi Hermione, Parvati," she said, coming into the room and almost tripping over Crookshanks, who had made a beeline for her as soon as she had stepped through the door. Parvati bobbed impatiently and then said, "I'm going down guys, see you there!" And with a last excited squeal, she ran out the dormitory.

Ginny watched her go, shaking her head and smiling. "Who knew Valentine's day could excite some people so much!"

She sat on the end of my bed and kicked off her trainers.

"So, Hermione Jane Granger, is there anyone special you're hoping to get a Valentine's from?" she said teasingly.

I shook my head with a smile. Every year I got a spectacular Valentine from Viktor Krum. He never signed it, but always sent me an owl afterwards to check if I got it! What an idiot! It was sweet of him, but I only liked him as a friend.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny, an odd look on her face. It was a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "Anyway, I'd better go down, I'm starving!" she said, standing up and putting her trainers back on.

"You'll get loads of cards Ginny, you're so popular!" I said, grinning at her, as she swept out the door, her red hair swinging and an excited smile forming on her lips.

I sighed and got out of bed. What to wear, what to wear? On Valentine's Day, there seemed to be an unspoken rule that everyone dressed up in their best Muggle clothes to attract their admirers. If Valentine's Day was a weekday, Professor Dumbledore would allow us to wear Muggle clothes instead of uniform, which was nice of him.

As I was getting dressed, (I had finally chosen my best jeans and a pale blue top I had always loved) I thought about Valentine's Day. 'What a stupid ritual! There's not like there's anyone I want to send a card to anyway….' I thought.

'Oh yeah?' I thought to myself, pulling my top over my head, 'What about the figure in my dream?'

I smiled, reliving the dream in my mind. It had just felt so perfect and the tantalising thing was, he seemed so...so...familiar! I thought through all the boys I knew; Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ernie, Krum…the list went on and on, but I was no closer to finding out.

Sighing, I gave my hair a quick brush (nearly breaking the brush as I did so, my hair was THAT bushy!) and slipped on my favourite sandals, white with tiny blue flowers on, and made my way towards the Great Hall.

As I passed through the oak double doors, a wave of sound blasted me. Students were chatting excitedly and magical Valentine's were singing, reciting poetry and tiny fairies were flittering out of their envelopes and whispering their messages into receiver's ear.

I was making my way towards the Gryffindor table, when there was a loud BANG! I looked over, and saw Ginny looking very shocked and holding a bright pink card. Suddenly the card began to sing in a very loud voice.

"AND IEEEEIIIII……..WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU…………….!"

The whole hall burst into fits of laughter, as it was unmistakably Crabbe's voice coming from the card, singing his heart out in a very out of tune and gruff voice. I glanced at the Slytherin table, where Crabbe had gone VERY red and all the Slytherins were either jeering loudly or casting disgusted looks at him apart from Millicent Bulstrode who, I noticed was looking rather jealously at Ginny and glowering at her.

Ginny, meanwhile, was laughing so hard she fell off the bench, knocking her huge pile of cards off the table. I noticed Harry bend down very quickly to help her up. I grinned to myself. It was so obvious that Harry fancied Ginny, it was just a matter of time before they started going out.

I sat down at my usual place on the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny and opposite Harry and Ron, who were still laughing loudly. Everyone greeted me and I helped myself to toast and jam.

As I was eating, letting the chatter and talk wash over me, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ron staring at me. I looked up to see what he wanted and he immediately looked away, very pink in the face and started talking to Harry about Quidditch. This happened 4 times, until finally I snapped. "Ron." I said exasperated, "What do you want? Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh…." said Ron looking sheepish, "You um…have a Valentine."

I looked down at the table and sure enough, tucked under a plate of bacon and eggs was an envelope addressed 'Hermione Granger'.

"Oh wow!" said Ginny, nudging me, "Open it, open it!"

"It'll be from Krum," I said gloomily. "He sends me one every year."

"WHAT! Of course it's not from VICKY!" exploded Ron angrily. There was a silence and then Harry said, "Um, Ron, how do YOU know?"

Positively beetroot now, Ron stuttered, "Well, I, well you see…he couldn't have…because…."

"Because Krum's going out with Ruby Gold."said Dean who was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. "It says in here, look…."

Sure enough, in the entertainment section, it said that Krum and Ruby were engaged and planning their wedding. Ruby Gold was a young singing/actress/modelling sensation in the wizarding world and was almost never off the covers of Cosmo!Witch, Witch Weekly and Playwizard. It was no wonder Krum had fallen for her. Of course, it did help that she was drop-dead gorgeous and stunningly rich.

I felt immensely relieved at this piece of news. Now Krum would stop mooning over me and I wouldn't have to feel guilty every time I didn't write back to him.

"So who sent it then?" said Harry looking puzzled.

"I'm going to open it, they might have signed their name." I said eagerly.

I carefully opened the envelope. At once two huge sparkling butterflies flew out, leaving a thick trail of glitter and sparkles wherever they flew. I heard Ginny gasp with delight. I watched as they flew up and down, round and round, spelling out the words, "Be mine, Hermione. Your secret admirer xxx" in glitter.

The butterflies then vanished in a puff of smoke and everyone started talking at once, with their own theories of who sent it to me.

I merely sat , a smile on my face because I knew someone, somewhere out there loved me.

"Ok kids, that's the first part of the story over, who wants hot chocolate?" Hermione said briskly, standing up and leaving the room.

Jane and Rose were smiling happily because they loved a good romantic story, but Mark was more quick on the uptake.

"That valentine was from Da-" he said, before Jane slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she said, "Don't spoil it for me you twat."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Jane, it was kind of obvious!"

"Be quiet you two." said Ron smiling, "You'll find out soon enough."

Hermione returned with 6 mugs of steaming hot chocolate and handed them round. Everyone took a sip and sat quietly until Ron said, "Right, it's my turn to tell the story."

He fished under the bed and pulled out a tatty looking book with 'Roonil Wazlib'(**A/N: I couldn't resist adding this in after I read HBP!**) on the cover.

"Or actually, I'll just let my diary tell the story!"

"YOU kept a diary!" asked Hermione, astounded. "I never knew that!"

"Yes, well, don't tell Fred or George," said Ron looking extremely embarassed, "I'd never hear the end of it!"

And before anyone could say anything more, he rifled through the book, found the right page and began.

"Dear Diary………"

END OF CHAPTER 2 

**A/N: **Did you like this chapter? I was pretty chuffed with it myself but I'd love to know what everyone thinks, so REVIEW! Thank you!

I will always love you  Whitney Houston


	3. Diary Dilemmas

**A/N: **Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers for this chapter! You rock soooo much! Thanks to:

**blackolives10, EvilHeart89, ronniekinsmioneever, disaster-strikes-again, ashley, Alex, hrhtogether4ever, Natural181, Emma-Lynn, RonsLuver, Amaherst (**yes, the story will include Harry and Ginny- I love them too much to keep them out!**), griffin14, hermione jane granger weasley **and of course-** Queenlover!**

And now, our feature presentation… **Chapter 3- Diary dilemmas**. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Today was a complete disaster. Why? Because of three reasons really.

That stupid Valentine

'Mione's mad at me.

That stupid Valentine

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Oh shi-

Sorry about that. Seamus just came barging in, and I had to quickly shut my hangings on the bed I can't let ANYONE know I write a diary or my ultra cool reputation will be ruined.Where was I again? Oh yeah…

I woke up really early, to put the finishing touches to the Valentine for 'Mione . It was really hard, because the charm for the damn butterflies was really difficult, and the stupid things wouldn't even go in the envelope. I was really hoping she'd like it, because I know how she likes butterflies. Anyway, I then legged it down to the Great Hall, before anyone was possibly, maybe even starting to THINK about getting up, and carefully put it on top of the table at her usual place, second chair from the end. I triple-checked the place, I didn't want some first year opening it instead

I had spent such a lot of time on it; I even got Neville to write out her name on the envelope, for fear of my handwriting being recognized. Oh Merlin, what if she thinks it's from Neville and chucks into the bin before even opening it? Ah! I'm so anxious . . .

As I was worriedly going over every terrible possibility, I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going, so naturally, I ran smack bang into someone, that someone being Harry.

"Ron!" he said, looking surprised. "Where have you been?"

"Ur… just been for a walk." I said, practically feeling my face turn tomato red. Luckily Harry to take my feeble excuse as if it were the truth, and we made our way to the Great Hall, talking about the Chudley Cannons disastrous match last night (lost to Puddlemere United- Oliver's team. What a nightmare!)

We sat in our normal places at the table and watched the rest of the school drag themselves up and gradually filter through the double doors, looking rather more glamorous than usual, and a lot more excited. We watched Ginny open lots of magical cards and presents. As long as nothing comes of these Valentines, it's alright. I don't want her being some sort of . . . scarlet woman.

As she was opening each card, Harry was getting tenser and tenser. He looked really weird, like angry and jealous at the same time. I don't know why. Maybe today brings back painful memories of 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'. Ha ha ha! I'm laughing out loud at the mere memory of it! Good thing Seamus has gone out or he would think I'm a right lunatic, laughing my head off all by myself. Got to keep up my reputation!

Anyway, just then Ginny opened that HILARIOUS valentine from Crabbe and we were all laughing really hard, then I looked over at the Slytherin table and my heart stopped, I swear.

'Mione was walking down the aisle between the tables grinning, and looking really…well…AMAZING. She was wearing a top I'd never seen before and her jeans hugged her in all the right places.

I tried to play it cool as she sat down, but all the while growing tenser and tenser. Eventually, she spotted me glancing at her and I quickly pointed the valentine out to her. But get this – she thought it was from VICKY of all people! I then went on to make a right prat out of myself, practically giving it away. Why can't I have a little more self-control?

'Mione opened the card and she loved it, I could tell. Her eyes lit up and she had a dreamy expression on her face for the rest of breakfast.

The rest of the day passed normally, we went to see Hagrid (he gave us that disgusting beef stew again- I found two horns in it!), 'Mione went to Charms club with Ginny and me and Harry played Exploding Snap.

At around 9 o'clock, 'Mione came back from the club and that's when the trouble started.

She came in and settled herself in her favourite squashy armchair and said happily,

"Wow that was so interesting! Professor Flitwick taught us a new charm, look-"

She pointed her wand at Harry, did a very complicated flicky thing with it and said 'longum barbus'. Harry immediately grew a huge black beard.

I was instantly creased up with laughter, but Harry screamed, yes actually screamed, and yelped,

"HERMIONE! What have you done!"

I tried to calm down, but I only had to take one look at Harry frantically clawing at his new facial hair, before cracking up again.

"Ron!" said 'Mione sharply. "Don't laugh at Harry! He looks quite handsome with a beard!"

This made me sober up fast. Handsome! Handsome! Why can't she find ME handsome? I've only fancied her for, oh, 4 YEARS!

I sat on the floor suddenly angry. 'Mione performed the counter charm on Harry, who looked immensely relieved and for the next 5 minutes kept running his hand over his smooth chin. Paranoid or what?

Harry and 'Mione were chatting about Potions, not noticing my silence or cold looks before I said curtly,

"'Mione, did you find out who sent you the valentine yet?" 'Mione shook her head.

I continued,

"I doubt it was Krum, he's engaged, and anyway was much older than you." I said with a sneer in my voice, instantly regretting the words as they came out of my mouth. What was up with me? Why did I have to get so overprotective and vicious?

'Mione stood up suddenly, knocking Crookshanks off her lap. Her eyes were narrowed and blazing. I was in for it now…

"So…you think that I'm not pretty enough for a guy 4 years older than me? Is that what you're saying?" she said in a quiet and dangerous voice.

Uh-oh. I immediately knew I'd gone too far. All my anger instantly disappeared as I looked into her big brown eyes, which were still incredibly pretty, even when they were blazing with anger.

"'Mione, look, I'm really sor-"

"And another thing!" she said shrilly, her voice rising. "Stop having a go at Viktor! Anyone would think you're…you're…JEALOUS or something!"

"'Mione-" I began, but with a terse 'goodnight' to Harry, she stalked out of the room, clutching Crookshanks to her chest.

"Woah." said Harry, looking shocked. "What happened there?"

"I dunno," I said, trying to sound casual, "Maybe its that time of month again, you know what I mean?" Harry looked confused.

"IT IS NOT!" yelled 'Mione, who had come down to fetch her Charms book. With a last irritated grunt, muttering something that sounded like 'Boys! So insensitive!' she left the room, leaving me and Harry to say our glum goodnights.

So, that's what happened today. I'd better go now, there's a Quidditch match tomorrow! Groan… I'm going to muck it up as usual. Could my life get any worse? Probably…

Roonil Wazlib

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor Daddy." said Molly quietly, before giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"You were a bit insensitive though, Dad, 'time of the month'! Honestly!" said Jane cheekily, grinning at her mum.

Hermione laughed, and said to Ron,

"That was fascinating! It was like a window into your head." She paused thoughtfully and hugged him. "I'm sorry about making you jealous." She whispered, and Ron toyed with her hair and said,

"It's all right, it all worked out in the end didn't it?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, yes it did."

"Come on!" whined Rose, "We want to hear the story!"

Hermione settled herself more comfortably and began.

"The next day, your Uncle Harry was looking for me…"

**A/N: Ta da! You know what to do people….review! I love hearing your comments, whether good or bad!**

**Coming next chapter….Hermione gives a certain someone some advice…**


	4. Toast and tidings

**A/N: **Firstly, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for AGES. I have had so much homework, because on Wednesday night I went to see Pride and Prejudice with my school and we got back late and all the homework has been piling up…etc etc.

Second, I was blown away by the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter! You people are all too nice! I really wasn't expecting any at all when I started it! Big thank you's go to:

**-TheSingingBlob-, griffin14, writermoony, hrhtogether4ever, clathrate, Emma-Lynn, hermione jane granger weasley, kaybaby, Machiavelli Jr, Aubrie, Dany Granger Weasley, teddybear-514, Zippy-Wings, crazyhploverdivya, Anglic Bladez, lover…, jaydedangel73, Natural-181, disaster-strikes-again, ronniekinsmioneever, RonAndHermioneFan, tyger, RonsLuver,,,,,,, **(great name lol!)**, blackolives10, Amaherst **and **Queenlover **(Why are YOU so talented? Heh? Lol)

OK, author's note over, on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up early; the sun was just peeking up over the distant hill on the horizon and the birds were starting to twitter away, and leapt out of bed. I quickly dressed but being Hermione Granger, this wasn't very fast. I stared out the window, looking longingly a the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. I loved going for long walks around the lake with a hot stack of toast and just my thoughts for company. It was just so peaceful.

I was still really annoyed with Ron and as I pulled my extra thick jumper over my head (it looked very chilly outside; frost had incased the windows) I replayed our heated discussion last night. He was so irritating and insensitive! I remembered myself shouting angirly at him and felt a twinge of guilt. His hurt, freckled face floated into my mind. I shook myself mentally. What was I doing? He'd had it coming for a long time, making snide comments about Krum and acting all jealous. Why on earth was he so overprotective of me? He probably thinks of me like another little sister.

For some reason, this thought made me feel sad and small, but I ignored it and pulled on my trainers.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and tiptoed out of the room, skirting a snoring Lavender, who had fallen out of bed and was sleeping soundly on the floor, entangled in her duvet. I smiled and tiptoed down the stairs into the common room, being extra-careful not to make even a peep. I smiled sadly as I spotted two sleeping figures lying in each other's arms on one of the sofas. They had obviously had a good time! It's a shame that never happened to me.

I climbed through the portrait hole and set off towards the Great Hall. It was completely empty, so I quickly grabbed a stack of hot buttered toast and went out into the grounds.

The bitter cold hit me as soon as I stepped outside the door, but I was nice and snug in my scarf and woolly jumper that I didn't care that my face was freezing off. My feet made a nice crunching noise as I made my way across the frosty grass. Nature was amazing really. Maybe I could take these early morning walks with Ron sometime. Wait, what? Why would I want to do that? But before I could even begin to ponder about my sudden thought, the sound of heavy breathing and running footsteps were coming up fast behind me. I whirled round, only to have Harry run into me and knock my toast to the ground.

"Oops, sorry Hermione," he said apologetically, trying to catch his breath.

"Harry!" I said, "What are you doing up this early? I didn't expect you and Ron to get up for another 3 hours at least!"

"Yeah, well…" said Harry panting, "The big match today and everything…"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. The only thing that could get Harry up this early was the House Cup final with Gryffindor against Slytherin. Tensions had been running high for the last 2 weeks. Harry had had the whole team out practising 5 times a week (sometimes 6) and Ron was perfecting his Keeping skills in practically every bit of his spare time, with no regard for homework or prefect duties. Luckily for them, I helped out with homework and did double my share of prefect duties to cover for Ron.

"Also…" said Harry looking sheepish, "I…I need to talk to you."

"Ok." I said, shrugging. We made our way slowly to the big old beech tree in companionable silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning.

"Right Harry James Potter," I said, with mock seriousness when we were seated on the frozen ground underneath the tree, "Spill."

"Well…"said Harry slowly, "I have this friend…"

I surpressed a grin. I knew where this was going! Ginny used the same line on me when she was only a little first year, and desperately in love with Harry. Bless.

"Yes, 'a friend' of course…" I said smirking.

Harry dropped his gaze, blushing.

"And he…well, he likes this girl…but he's too afraid to tell her how he feels because he's scared she won't feel the same way…" he trailed off sheepishly. "And because you're well, really good at romantic stuff Hermione, I thought you might be able to help me-I mean my friend."

I looked at the ground, trying not to laugh, considering my answer.

"Maybe your _friend _should just tell her how he feels." I suggested, while Harry looked horrified, "Honesty is the best policy!"

"Right…" said Harry looking worried, "OK, I'll tell my friend that…" he stopped and picked glumly at a fallen leaf.

"Harry," I said gently, "Do you want me to see how Ginny feels?"

Harry looked up startled.

"What? What's it got to do with Ginny?" he said, trying to sound innocent. It didn't work.

"Harry, it's pretty obvious you're crazy about her!" I said teasingly.

Harry blinked and looked dismayed,

"I thought I was being really subtle!"

I stifled a laugh and shook my head wryly. Harry stood up suddenly and looked out across the lake, his hands in his pockets.

"When did you first realise you liked her?" I asked gently, looking at the back of his red jumper.

There was a pause and the only sound was birds tweeting and chirping away as the sun came up fully from behind that distant hill.

"Ever since 6th year," Harry said at last, turning round to face me, "When Ginny and Dean were going out, I was so jealous. I can't believe _she _was the one who liked _me _in second year!" He sighed and looked away. "But who am I kidding, why would she go out with me when she's got the rest of the school to choose from? Remember all the valentine's she got yesterday? I should have taken my chance in Second Year." muttered Harry, looking positively dismal now.

"Harry!" I said, "Don't put yourself down like that! I'll talk to Ginny and subtly find out how she feels. Don't worry, I won't make it obvious!"

Harry looked incredibly relieved and grateful.

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" he said, smiling as he pulled me to my feet. "We'd better get back, Quidditch at 12o'clock!"

"Yes, Ron will be in a panic as usual…" I stopped and groaned. I had completely forgotten about Ron! I was going to have to face him and apologise (well, only if he did first!)

Harry looked exasperated. "You two are always fighting! It really gets on my nerves sometimes…"

I smiled. Ron and I fighting was one of the few things that drove Harry completely insane. That and Romilda Vane. **(A/N: I rhymed!)**

We walked back to the castle, chatting about Gryffindor's chances against Slytherin. Inter-house rivalry had been growing stronger and stronger. Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin Keeper, had been making it his personal job to curse every Gryffindor player he came across in the corridors and Malfoy wasn't helping matters either. Having been made Quidditch captain of Slytherin, he was now even more cocky than usual and twice as aggravating.

But even as we talked about Quidditch, as we entered the Great Hall, my mind was on Harry and Ginny. They made a lovely couple, but the question was, how to get them together? It looked as if my fantastic match-making skills were in order here . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stopped and took a gulp of her now-cold hot chocolate. She looked around at the inhabitants of the bedroom, all staring at her with wide eyes, a look of utter fasination upon their faces.

"Who was Blaise Zambeeny?" said Molly, a frown crossing her little face.

"He was an absolute prat in our year," said Ron reminiscently, "Not as much of a prat as Malfoy, but still a prat."

"Did you win the House Cup?" said Mark interestedly.

"Did Aunt Ginny like Uncle Harry back?" said Jane, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh my goodness! It's two o'clock in the morning! We have to go to sleep, we're going to Harry and Ginny's house tomorrow!"

"Mum…" protested Jane. "We're not tired!"

But this was not entirely true. Molly had fallen asleep, her thumb in her mouth, Rose was resting her head on Mark's shoulder and Mark had big bags under his eyes.

"Come on everyone, time for bed." Hermione said firmly. This time no one protested. The children made their way to their bedrooms, Mark carrying a sleeping Molly and Jane with her arm around Rose.

When they were finally alone, Ron and Hermione snuggled up together and drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms as snow began to fall out of the ebony sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: No cliffhanger this time! The next chapter, there will be no flashbacks, just the family going to Ginny and Harry's house. Then Harry will continue the story in the next chapter! Ok, that's all now REVIEW!**


	5. Cousins and Crookshanks Jr

**A/N: **Here it is people, as promised, the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had to type it up twice because I lost the other one. Grrr…. But I like this one, and I hope you will too. Anyway, big hugs and thanks go to my fabby fabby fabby reviewers!

**Natural-181, Anglic Bladez, RonAndHermioneFan, Emma-Lynn, clathrate, PotterSnitch7, RonsLuver, blackolives10, Queenlover, griffin14 **(how OoC? Let me know, I love constructive criticism) and **Zippy-Wings**.

OK, reviewer responses-

**-TheSingingBlob- **Well, Jane may have Hermione's genes, but she does have Ron's as well! Mark is more like Hermione, and Jane is a mixture of the two, she's very smart, but personality wise, is more like Ron. Also, if you read my author's note on the first chapter, you would know I wrote this story before HBP came out, and I didn't change it (apart from a few little details that I couldn't resist!) and at the end of OotP, it said that Ginny was thinking about going out with Dean, so I just expanded on that. Ok? Thanks for your comments!

**crazyinlove13- **Sure, you can make it in German, but make sure you tell people I wrote it, Ok? I feel really flattered that you actually want it!

Now for the story…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn broke over the snow covered village of Ottery St Catchpole, the sun's rays gently warming the glittering icicles, which began to drip as they slowly melted and dripped onto the blanket of snow below.

In a little bedroom in the Weasley cottage, Jane and Rose were sound asleep, wrapped in duvets and blankets, lost in the world of dreams.

Along the corridor was the bedroom in which Mark was sleeping, his loud snores punctuating the sleepy silence. His bed was surrounded by scrap pieces of parchment, empty Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans boxes and socks in various colours and designs. Ron often described it as 'the bombsite' and Hermione was always asking Mark to clean his room, but to no avail.

Molly, the littlest of the Weasley clan, was wide-awake, unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the house, and was sitting up in bed stroking a purring Crookshanks while he lay on her lap. Crookshanks was very old by now, and should have died long ago, but Hermione had often suspected him of being half-Kneazle and Kneazles often had very long life spans.

As the sun came up fully, signs of life began to emerge in the village. An old man shuffled out of his house, looked in alarm at the huge pile of snow hanging off the roof of the house above him, and quickly shuffled back in again. A paperboy, wrapped up warmly in a scarf and gloves, began his daily rounds on his rusty old bicycle and a young woman shivered as she waited for her bus in thin trousers and a silk jacket.

But no signs of life were observed in the Weasley residence. The sleepy silence still lay over the cottage, broken only by muffled snores and Crookshanks' purrs.

Until…..

"QUICK! Quick! Everyone get up now!"

A shriek was heard from the master bedroom, and five seconds later, Hermione rushed out, her hair tousled and her eyes bleary, as she knocked on all the bedroom doors.

"Wake up! Jane! Rose! Come on get up! We're running late…"

She then rushed back to the bedroom and used a complicated charm to get her suitcase to pack for her.

Ron blinked and yawned. Through the walls he could hear Jane groaning as she dragged herself out of bed and Rose wondering what to take. He had just been in the middle of a wonderful dream where he had been made the Quidditch captain of the England team, and was slightly disorientated as he watched Hermione tearing round the room feverishly pulling on her skirt and t-shirt.

Mark appeared at the doorway, clutching a battered blue travelling bag covered in Quidditch team stickers and random doodles.

"I'm packed Mum, shall I take my bag down? Oh yeah, and Jane asked me to ask you if you know where her black jeans are."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, as she was unable to speak, due to the fact she had her wand clenched between her teeth, as she attempted to brush her hair and put on her shoes at the same time.

Mark went to Jane and Rose's door and yelled,

"Jane! Get your fat bum out here! We're going in about 10 minutes!"

"Wait, I've got to find my jumper!" yelled Jane, as she scrabbled around underneath the bed. "You know, my rainbow one, the one from Abercrombie and Witch that cost loads. Mum have you seen it?"

All in all, it was a scene of utter chaos. Hermione rushed back and forth between bedrooms while Ron dragged all the cases down the rickety old stairs and the children fought over who would be in the bathroom first. Mark won, as being the tallest, he could barge his way through the girls.

20 minutes later, after a few tantrums and last minute stresses, the whole family was standing beside the big kitchen fireplace with an assortment of bags, broomsticks and pets with them.

"Right," said Hermione, looking frazzled. "Has everyone got everything they need?"

Everyone nodded, while munching quickly prepared pieces of toast.

"Ok, Molly and I will go first, come along sweetheart." She said, picking up her and Molly's cases, taking Molly's hand and stepping into the fireplace. Molly took a handful of Floo powder from a tub on a shelf in the fireplace and shouted,

"Honeysuckle House!"

They disappeared into a swirling vortex of green flame and ash and were gone in a matter of seconds.

Ron and Rose were next, Rose clutching Crookshanks to her chest and Ron yawning and holding a bulging suitcase.

Mark and Jane were now the only ones left in the house.

"Jane, remember to say the house name CLEARLY this time OK?" said Mark exasperatedly, "I don't want to end up in Harrods again!"

Jane laughed, "Oh come on, that was fun wasn't it? Shopaholic heaven!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, it was SO fun, having to crawl out of an ORNAMENTAL fireplace in front of loads of muggles and then having to wait 5 HOURS for Mum and Dad to find us, because you couldn't remember how to use a muggle fellytone."

"Telephone."corrected Jane, who was top of her class at Muggle Studies but always had difficulty operating a phone, no matter how much her mother coached her.

"That story last night was so nice, don't you think?" said Jane smiling, "I've always wondered how they got together…"

"Yeah…"said Mark slowly, "It's really weird to think of them as teenagers though."

Jane nodded and was about to reply when-

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE HURRY UP!"

The two teenagers jumped. Ron's head was in the fire looking annoyed. "Harry and Ginny want to see you! We thought you'd got lost again!" Having said this, he then disappeared with a faint pop.

"Oops." said Jane grinning, "Come on, let's go."

They both stepped into the crackling green flames and shouted in unison, "Honeysuckle House!"

They were spun round and round, ash filling their mouths and flames licking their feet. Random fireplaces came in and out of their vision until they finally came to rest in a small brick fireplace. Jane and Mark clambered out and looked around.

A handsome black-haired man with glasses was sitting at the kitchen table with a pretty red-haired woman, Ron and Hermione. They were all talking and laughing, and when they saw Mark and Jane arrive, Harry and Ginny stood up and hugged them both in turn.

"About time too!" said Ron indignantly, looking at his watch pointedly.

"Gosh Hermione, I swear they're getting taller by the minute!" said Ginny, laughing as she surveyed Mark and Jane.

"Hi Ginny, hi Harry," said Jane smiling. "We got a bit sidetracked before we came, didn't we Mark?" she said apologetically, turning to her brother.

"Never mind, you're here now."said Harry grinning, "Rose and Molly are out in the garden with Sirius and James, I'll fetch them in."

He went to the back door and stuck his head out.

"Sirius! James!" he yelled, "Mark and Jane are here!"

There was a shout from the end of the sprawling garden and then an odd procession began making it's way up the winding garden path.

In front was a tall red-haired boy with green eyes and freckles, who looked about 12. He was riding an old grey Hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak. Buckbeak was trotting slowly up the path and behind him came Rose and Molly with a 9 year old boy with scruffy black hair and big brown eyes wearing a mischievous grin. Last, but not least, Crookshanks and Crookshanks Jr, his son (the result of a midnight rendezvous with Mrs Norris) ran along at the back, their eyes firmly fixed on the cat treat the boy on the hippogriff had hanging out of his pocket.

"Hi guys!" Jane smiled as she greeted her assorted relatives, all gathered round her. James, the red-haired boy looked over at Mark and grinned as the younger ones dragged Jane off to look at the gnome they had caught.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?" said James, glancing back at the house where Mark's broomstick was propped up against the wall.

"James."said Mark, raising his eyebrows. "It's half past seven in the morning, I'm bloody tired, I'm hungry and I think I have ash down my t-shirt……of course I want to play Quidditch!"

James grinned, and the two boys went off to the run down old broom shed.

In the homely brick kitchen, the adults were all seated at the wooden table, drinking Butterbeer and eating Ginny's homemade biscuits. They talked and laughed, and it almost seemed like old times, when they were just teenagers without a care in the world. Well, apart from Voldemort of course…

"…and then…" Hermione said gleefully, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "Fred comes in and says the boils wouldn't go away for at least a week!"

Harry laughed and said, "Fred and Angelina's kids are certainly taking after their father in the pranks department then!"

"It's not a good thing!" said Ron indignantly, "I always seem to be the butt of their practical jokes for some reason…"

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to calm down. "Oh yes, last night Ron and I were telling the children about our seventh year!"

"Really?" said Ginny interestedly, nudging Harry. "A lot went on in that year didn't it Harry?"

Harry reddened and hastily tried to change the subject, but was interrupted by the arrival of all the children, red faced and sweaty from running around the cold garden.

"Dad! We found another gnome in the garden!" said Sirius, his green eyes sparkling as he thundered in, upending several chairs.

"That's great Sirius, we really need to de-gnome it properly sometime. It's been infested to ages!" said Ginny, as Mark and James came in arguing companiably over the score of the Quidditch match.

"It was so out!"

"No, it was never out! You're blind James…"

"Not as blind as you!"

Ron turned to Harry and Ginny. "I'll sort this out…" he said, then turned to Mark and James and said, "You're BOTH blind, now shut up!"

Mark and James laughed and helped themselves to biscuits, all arguments forgotten. Jane flopped into a kitchen chair looking very tired and disheveled.

Ginny leaned across the table and said,

"So Jane, I hear you've been listening to the story of how Ron and Hermione finally saw what was obvious and got together."

Jane nodded and took a biscuit. Taking a bite, she watched Sirius and Molly chasing each other round the kitchen and said,

"It's really interesting so far." She paused and looked at her uncle. "Uncle Harry, I don't suppose you could continue it could you? It would be really fascinating to hear your point of view."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and asked them where the story was up to.

"It was just before the Quidditch final." Said Hermione, pulling Molly onto her lap and taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"Ah…" said Harry screwing up his face, trying to remember. By now, all the children were seated around the table breathing heavily and munching biscuits.

"Ok, I'll tell you."said Harry looking round at everyone. "If I remember rightly, it started to rain just before we were going to get changed…"

A/N: There you have it, the fifth chapter. Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! My ultimate goal is to get over 100 reviews. Then I'll be happy! So REVIEW! (please!)


	6. Quidditch and Quaffles

**A/N: Well, hello folks, and welcome to a new edition of A Fond Flashback! I won't put all the people who reviewed, as I am doing this in a rush so thanks if you reviewed anyway! **

A/N: Sorry if you think this chapter is bad because I found it really hard to write a Quidditch match. Oh yeah, here's a quick guide to the Gryffindor team if you get confused….

_**Chasers**_

**Ginny Weasley**

**Billy Boden (6th year)**

**Harriet Delcatrez (4th year)**

_**Keeper**_

**Ron Weasley**

_**Beaters**_

**Cameron Jacobs (5th year)**

**Holly Short (5th year)**

_**Seeker**_

**Duh, Harry!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello and welcome to this year's House Cup Quidditch Final with Gryffindor and Slytherin! My name's Dean Thomas and I'll be your commentator today for what is bound to be a tense and exciting match…"

The entire Gryffindor team were sitting in the dark changing rooms, listening to the cheers and roars of the crowd, who were being revved up by Dean for the day's match. Ginny, Harriet, Ron, Billy, Cameron and Holly were all looking at me as I tried to think of encouraging words of advice.

"Well…ur…today just do your best, and Harriet, remember that move we practiced, duck and weave, duck and weave; use it ok?"

Harriet, a slim fourth year Chaser, nodded and looked at Ginny and Billy, her fellow Chasers, who grinned at her giving her encouragement that she would succeed. Her problem was nerves like Ron, but the Gryffindor's team spirit told her she could do it.

"Right…" I said slowly. "We'd better line up in the tunnel, it's nearly time to start." My stomach churned as I surveyed my team. We had been practicing loads and we were the strongest we had ever been, but Slytherin had the best team money could buy.

Malfoy's father had bought the entire team new brooms, the Storm3000, the latest and fastest racing broom but in my opinion, it isn't a patch on the Firebolt.

I nodded encouragingly at Ron as he passed me on the way out of the doors into the tunnel, looking rather green. Ron always had a problem with performing in front of large crowds, but I was hoping he would overcome his fear today and play his very best.

The rest of the team filed out of the doors until Ginny and I were the only ones left; me, tying up my laces and Ginny looping her hair up into an elegant ponytail.

Ginny…. My stomach leaped as I looked over at her. Even in her red and gold Quidditch robes and boots, she looked fantastic. She always did.

"Well Harry, this is it!" she said smiling, catching my gaze, "We'll flatten Slytherin, we always do; they haven't got a chance. Good luck!"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Why couldn't I say something? Anything? How I felt, good luck or even a simple 'thanks'. 'Come on Harry say something!' I urged myself.

I looked up and began, "Ginny, I-"

But she was already gone, her red hair swinging as she passed through the doors into the light rain.

I sighed, irritated with myself. It was my last chance to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, and here I was, lusting over Ginny!

'Focus, Harry, focus.' I thought.

But even as I pulled on my other boot, thoughts about Ginny strayed into my mind. If we won, Seamus would undoubtedly hold one of his after-Quidditch parties either in the common room or in the Room of Requirement. It would be the perfect time to tell her how I felt…

I tightened my grip on my trusty Firebolt as I headed out of the door. I had a new incentive to win.

As I stepped into the tunnel underneath the stands with the rest of the team, light drops of rain fell softly onto my face, dripping down my cheeks. The team parted as I walked to the front of them and they lined up behind me. The cheers of the crowd was getting louder and louder and I could hear Holly, one of the Beaters, muttering the theory of a Hecklesfield Hit to her partner Beater, Cameron. Cameron and Holly were a great team and were perfect Beaters. Cameron could whack a Bludger all the way up a Quidditch pitch without even breaking a sweat. I had a fine team, handpicked myself, and I knew they wouldn't let me down.

Suddenly the gates at the end of the tunnel open and I heard Dean yelling into the microphone, "And here come the teams!"

I had time for one last shout of good luck over my shoulder before I zoomed out of the tunnel into the bright sunshine of the pitch (the rain had finally stopped! Maybe luck was on my side after all).

I could see Malfoy and the Slytherins coming out on the other side of the pitch on their shiny new brooms.

Malfoy smirked at me as he drew alongside me, carefully displaying the Storm3000 logo.

"Ready to be humiliated, Potter?" he drawled, gesturing at his broom, "Your Firebolt is no match for the Storm3000, but then again, you prefer cheap things don't you? The Weasley girl for example…"

"Why you little-"

"Harry, no he's not worth it!" Ron was holding me back, as I was trying with all my might to leap on Malfoy and rip him to shreds.

Malfoy simply laughed delightedly and flew off to wave and pose for the Slytherin supporters.

I was breathing heavily, seething with rage at Malfoy. How dare he insult Ginny! I glanced at her, who was avidly discussing last minute game plans with Harriet and Billy. She apparently hadn't noticed the commotion, for which I was extremely grateful.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and shouted, "Captains shake hands please!"

Gritting my teeth, I flew over to Madam Hooch and Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn't smirking anymore, he looked deadly serious and when we shook hands (each of us trying to break the other's fingers). We stared menacingly at each other until he said in a low dangerous voice,

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish." I replied, **(A/N: Hooray for movie quotes!) **before turning to Madam Hooch who was about to start the game.

"Ok…" she said, as the crowd fell silent, and the players got into position, "3, 2, 1…" she threw the Quaffle up into the air, it rose up and then began to plunge down, "GO!"

And the game had begun.

The Quaffle was taken almost immediately by Billy, his nimble hands quickly lunging for it. He rapidly passed to Ginny, who zoomed speedily down the pitch, dodging several Slytherin players. Goyle, the Slytherin Beater, sent a Bludger hurtling towards her, but she dodged it and carried on. I stopped in mid air and started shouting encouragement at her. I wasn't the only one either.

The crowd was cheering her on and I could hear Ron shouting from the other end of the pitch, "Come on Ginny!"

Frederick Tatum, a Slytherin Chaser, dived at Ginny and tried to grab the Quaffle off her, but just at the right moment, Holly swung her bat and a Bludger knocked straight into Frederick's stomach. He fell back, clutching his stomach and cursing.

Ginny now only had the Keeper to beat, her ponytail flying behind her and Dean was cheering her on, all thoughts of fair commentary forgotten. She drew level with the post and dived to the right hand side. The Keeper, a big muscly not-very-bright Slytherin, quickly flew to the right, but realized too late that Ginny had only been feinting and that she had just threw the Quaffle through the middle of the left hoop.

"YES! GRYFFINDOR 10-0!" yelled Dean, punching the air as the crowd went wild. He quickly backtracked under Professor McGonagall's stern glare. "Well, I'm sure Slytherin will catch up soon…"

The rest of the game passed in a blur. The match was fairly equal, it was fast and furious play. Penalties were given, jeers and taunts were given by Malfoy to all the Gryffindor team and every time we scored, the crowd did a rousing chorus of 'Weasley is our King'. Ron was playing well, he let in a few easy saves to begin with, but after a spectacular save around half time, he got more and more confident.

I meanwhile, was desperately trying to find the Snitch. We were level with Slytherin 50-50 and Malfoy and I were looking harder than ever.

All of a sudden, I saw a tiny glimpse of gold directly underneath me. With a surge of adrenaline, I pushed my Firebolt down and plunged vertically after the Snitch.

"And Potter's seen the Snitch!" yelled Dean, as the crowd turned their attention to me. "But- wait, oh no Malfoy's seen it too!"

I raised my head a fraction as I plummeted down towards the Snitch. Malfoy was coming straight towards me, his hand outstretched, he was so close, I was so close, just one more inch…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paused. Ron cleared his throat as an indication that Harry should continue. All the children were staring at him, Sirius and James' mouths were wide open.

Harry yawned and stretched. "I'm just going to the loo," he said, standing up.

"What! You can't just leave it there!" said Jane horrified, "Cliff-hangers are so annoying!"

"Dad! I want to know what happened!" said Sirius, "Did you win or not?"

"I'm going to the loo!" said Harry, a hint of a smug grin on his face. Ginny looked up at him, grinning.

"Fancy saying I look good in Quidditch robes!" she said blushing a little, "They're so unflattering!"

"Ginny," said Harry matter of factly, "You look gorgeous in anything, be it a ball gown or a potato sack."

"Yuck!" said Sirius. "I hate it when Mum and Dad are all lovey-dovey like this!" he said to Ron and Hermione.

Harry laughed and went out of the room.

"We'll just have to wait and see what he says when he comes back!" said Ginny, her eyes twinkling as she watched him go.

**A/N: So, you likey? I love that quote from CoS, it's so funny! Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. Soup and surprises

A/N: Firstly, I am SO sorry about not updating for ages and ages. I've been away in Scotland, so apologies for the delay.

I got to my aim! Thank you all lots…..Next target: 150 (then I'll be truly happy….maybe!)

Thanks and replies go to all these wonderful people:

Queenlover: Your updates are not rubbish, Imoo! If they were, I wouldn't use them! Lol Thanks for putting me in your story!

Bruisedpapaya: Thanks, I aim to please. Lol

Zippy-Wings: Yeah I did get Holly Short from Artemis Fowl. I wondered if anyone would notice…those books are fabby, I'm rereading the entire series at the moment.

Red-Devil15: Ok! I will do more writing! Calm down….take deep breaths, in…..and out….lol

Blackolives10: I know, I know…cliffhangers are evil, but how else would I keep you hooked:P

Amaherst: I like the last paragraph too…you have good taste!

PotterSnitch7: Yum, thanks for the cupcake…eats cupcake that has magically appeared in mid air Here's the update!

Emma-Lynn: Thanks. I have reached 100 shrieks

Natural-181: The quote rocks, and I have plenty more where that came from!

Skkygirl: Aww…don't cry it's not that smushy (is it?) lol. I'm glad you liked it.

Hrhtogether4ever: Thanks for saying I did a 'wonderful job of the game'. I got really bored with writing it , I am much better at writing romantic stuff!

Griffin14: Thanks, I like Quidditch, but I am truly rubbish at writing it!

EyesOfBlue1993: Thanks. You sound hyper…like me! I hate cliffhangers too, but it had to be done!

Jaina Solo Potter: Thanks! I like your name, is it from Star Wars?

I'll stop rambling on and on now and get on with the story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry returned from the toilet, with his hands smelling of handwash, having taken as much time as he could to wash and dry his hands to increase the suspense of the cliffhanger. He was looking forward to telling them all about the next part of the story and chuckled slightly as he made his way down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen, he found everyone sitting at the table eating strange smelling soup and crusty bread. Harry grimaced as the peculiar smell of lettuce, chilli powder and beetroot mixed together wafted towards him, reaching his nostrils.

Ginny was talented in many areas but cooking was not one of them. She had not inherited her mother's skill for cooking and although she could follow a simple recipe, she liked to invent her own unusual recipes including, 'Firewhisky marinated chicken' and 'Fizzing-whizz-bee ice-cream', which everyone except Ron and Ginny loathed.

Everyone looked up as Harry entered the bustling kitchen and Ginny said in a flustered manner, "Harry, there you are! You took such a long time, we decided to have lunch. Sit down."

She gestured towards a large bowl of murky looking soup on the table. Harry reluctantly sat down and looked around the room.

At the very end of the long oak table, Jane, Mark and James were quietly debating the best way to drink the soup without actually tasting it.

"Just hold your nose and down it in one," advised James, demonstrating. "It always works for me."

"I just take really small sips," said Jane, "It may take longer, but its more bearable.", while Mark nodded in agreement.

Further up the table, Molly and Rose giggled as they watched Sirius carefully spooning soup into Crookshanks Jr's waiting mouth under the table. Crookshanks Jr would eat anything, even marmite on toast (You've got to love it or hate it and Crookshanks Jr. definitely loved it).

Next to Harry, Hermione was eating her soup slowly and steadily, taking a sip of water every 3 spoonfuls, while trying to convince Ginny she was enjoying it.

"Yes Ginny, it's really, um…interesting. The chilli powder really adds…er…flavour!" she said, her eyes watering and taking an extra gulp of water.

Ginny looked pleased and gave Ron some more soup as he had already finished his second helping.

"Wow, this is great Ginny, can we have the recipe?" Ron said, ignoring the kicks Hermione was giving him under the table. Ginny beamed and started to clear away the very few empty bowls that were left on the table.

Impatient to carry on with his story, Harry took a big gulp of soup. It wasn't a good idea. The red-hot soup blistered his mouth and the spicy chilli burnt his throat. He jumped up from the table and stuck his mouth under the tap, the cool water soothing his burns.

"Dad!" exclaimed Sirius, a bemused expression on his face while he sniggered at his dad's dripping hair,"What are you doing?"

"Must be the chilli," mused Ginny thoughtfully, "Maybe next time I'll put tomato ketchup in… Yeah, that'll be great! Then, maybe, a few more sprinklings of pepper and several more orange rinds should do the trick! I'll soon get this recipe magnificent, you wait. I'll be nominated for Best Chef-ess of the Year . . ."

Hermione choked over her bowl and hurriedly assured Ginny that chilli powder was absolutely fine, and that it tasted wonderful.

Harry finally emerged from under the running tap and tried to speak, but only a strangled croak came out, and he clutched his throat in pain. He took out his wand and began to write words in the air with it, while the children laughed at his predicament.

He wrote, 'Throat really hurts, can't talk, going to find healing spell, someone carry on story'

Hermione smiled as she recalled her Valentine and glanced at Ron. The writing in the air had reminded her of it.

Harry left the kitchen, and just as he passed through the door, manic laughter erupted behind him. He rolled his eyes and went off in search of a healing spell in the Potter's crowded bookshelves.

Back in the kitchen, Ginny laughed and said to Sirius,

"Poor Harry, he never did like spicy things!"

Sirius leaned over and said with a mischievous grin on his face, "But that serves him right for leaving us in suspense!" He took a packet of chilli powder out of his pocket, "I might have added some of this as well…"

Ron laughed and patted Sirius on the back. Hermione looked disapproving but amused and the children just found it hilariously funny.

Molly giggled and said, "Auntie Ginny, can you carry on the story please?"

Ginny smiled. "I'd be delighted to Molly." She cleared her throat noisily.

The twins stopped talking and turned towards Ginny. Hermione sat back more comfortably in her chair and Ron finished his last spoonful of soup, looking hopefully at dessert; a large Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans trifle.

Ginny cleared her throat again and began…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was in my mouth, as both Harry and Malfoy zoomed towards the Snitch. The Quaffle lay forgotten in my hand as I watched, cheering on Harry with all my might.

'Just a few inches…. Come on Harry!' I thought, just before Harry made a last lunge and his fingers closed around the Snitch.

The stadium erupted. Malfoy punched the air in frustration while the entire Gryffindor team surged around Harry. Overcome with happiness, I forgot my shyness and gave Harry a huge hug in mid air congratulating him and screaming, "WE WON! HARRY, WE WON!"

I was too happy to notice it then, but Harry went as red as my hair and his grin became even more broad.

"Um…Ginny?" he said laughing, as I continued to hug him, "I have to go collect the Cup, could you let go of me?"

"Oh God, Harry, I'm sorry!" I said, turning beetroot red and releasing him. I went to congratulate the others, mortified with myself. Why did I have to look like such a prat? I hugged him! If he didn't realise I liked him now, he never would…

I sat in mid air with my arms linked with the excitable Harriet and Billy, and watched Harry accept the Cup while the crowd sang Gryffindor chants or just screamed as loud as their lungs would let them.

Professor McGonagall was smiling so much as she handed over the Cup, it looked as though her mouth would split wide open. Harry raised the Cup into the air and we all flew round the stadium, waving and cheering. It was one of the best moments of my life…

Afterwards, the changing rooms were extremely crowded. Everyone was trying to get in to congratulate us, and Harry had to eventually order them out, but not before Seamus informed us that the celebration party was in the Room of Requirement, because lots of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wanted to join in the fun too.

"As long as that prat Zacharias Smith doesn't turn up."said Ron, before pausing for thought, "Actually, it would be good if he came, because then I could rub his face in it that we won!"

I cast one last glance at Harry before I went into the separate girl's changing rooms with Harriet and Holly, who were reliving every detail of the game. His sparkling green eyes looked up and met mine, before I turned away, embarrassed. However much I tried to convince myself, I was not over Harry James Potter….

After I had changed as hastily as I could, I walked out of the changing room see Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for me.

Hermione and Ron appeared to have stopped arguing and seemed to be getting along well, thank god. It was always really annoying when they were constantly bickering, especially when it was blatantly obvious that they fancied the pants off each other. Harry just looked down at the floor, seemingly embarrassed about something.

Hermione gave me a hug and congratulated us on our performance. We walked up to the Gryffindor common room, but it was slow progress, as everyone wanted to stop and congratulate us.

Seamus walked past us, heading to the Room of Requirement with a massive crate of Firewhisky and Butterbeer, while Dean staggered along behind, carrying a giant box full of chocolate frogs.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Looks like it's going to be some celebration party, eh Seamus?" I said, grinning. Dean grinned back at me. I noticed Harry scowling. My heart leapt. Could he be jealous? 'Ginny, stop it, he doesn't and will never like you!' I thought to myself angrily.

When we reached the common room, it was practically empty, apart from a few stragglers because everyone was already at the party. Harry and Ron put their brooms down in a corner, and started back towards the portrait hole.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione said, "Ginny and I have got to get ready first! Aren't you going to wait for us?"

Ron looked confused. "I thought you were just going like that." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"My dear, stupid brother, just look at what I'm wearing! A mudstained Quidditch t-shirt, old tracksuit bottoms and I've got dirt all over my face!"

"Well, don't go dressing like…a scarlet woman, Ginny." Ron said, looking stern, "Just because you're with Dean doesn't mean other boys can't look at you."

"She's broken up with Dean," explained Hermione patiently. I noticed Harry suddenly become very still and straight out of the corner of my eye.

"Ron!" I said, feeling annoyed now, "It is none of your business what I wear or who looks at me! In fact, I think you're just jealous because no one ever looks at you…"

Ron opened his mouth angrily, but before he could say anything, Harry pulled him away towards the portrait hole.

"We'll see you there, come on Ron…" he said, waving at Hermione and I before clambering out of the common room with Ron grumbling behind him.

"So, what are you going to wear Ginny?" Hermione asked me as we climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory, several first years brushing past us, squealing with delight at the idea of a party.

I shrugged, my mind not really on my wardrobe at the moment. Harry was so gorgeous, his scruffy black hair and green eyes remained fixed in my mind. I liked him so much, but it would probably never turn out to be more than a schoolgirl's crush.

"Oh yes, Ginny, I almost forgot!" Hermione exclaimed, turning round to me as she rifled through her trunk. "This probably wouldn't interest you as you're over Harry now…." she watched me carefully as my heart leapt, then sank. She was probably going to tell me Harry had a new girlfriend, Susan Bones or Lavender or Hannah Abbot….. Hermione carried on,

" Well, I spoke to Harry this morning, and he said that he likes you!" Her words didn't quite register with me at first.

"I know he likes me," I said dully, "We're friends aren't we? He wouldn't hate me."

"NO!" yelled Hermione exasperatedly, "I mean, he LIKES you!"

I gasped, "You mean, he LIKES me!" Hermione nodded, a smile playing about her lips.

"YES!" I shrieked, dancing round the room, "He LIKES ME!" I went over and hugged Hermione out of pure happiness.

Hermione grinned. "I guess this means you weren't as over him as I thought…" I nodded happily, my mind already forming a plan.

Hermione seemed to read my mind. "Harry will probably make his move tonight…" she said, "So you need to look extra special."

I grinned ecstatically. I had just the outfit…

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and I studied each other. We looked, if I do say so myself, completely beautiful. Hermione was wearing her jeans again (no amount of cajoling would get her into a skirt) and a pale pink top that matched with the pretty pink sandals she was wearing. Her hair, instead of being loose like it usually was, had been put up by me into a scruffy bun and a few loose curls framed her face.

I was wearing my knee length white gypsy skirt ,an off the shoulder blue top of Hermione's that she had never wore and blue ballet pumps with tiny white roses on. I left my hair loose because I wanted to hide a massive spot I had on the far side of my left cheek that no amount of makeup would cover up.

Hermione grinned as she put a final dusting of blusher onto my cheeks.

"You look gorgeous Gin, we'd better go."

"You don't look too bad yourself Hermione!" I said, "Ron will be bowled over…"

'Oops', I thought. 'Did I just say that out loud?' Luckily Hermione was heading towards the door, so I didn't think she heard me…I hoped!

As we made our way to the Room of Requirement, several Slytherins passed us, looking very disgruntled and angry. Hermione and I raised our eyebrows at each other. The Slytherin common room wouldn't be a very merry place tonight!

Finally we reached the patch of wall where the room was hidden. Hermione and I walked in front of it, concentrating hard on the party. Suddenly, a door appeared in front of us.

"Ready?" said Hermione, smiling. I took a deep breath and nodded. Tonight was going to change my life forever, I could feel it. Linking arms with Hermione, I opened the door and stepped through…..

A/N: I liked this chapter, the Quidditch result was pretty predictable wasn't it! Now I can get on with the important stuff…romance! The next chapter will still be Ginny's point of view and the party kicks off and romance is in the air! That's all I'm saying….lol

Oh yeah, if you want a good laugh, go to my friend Queenlover's story. It's called 'Screaming Fangirls and the Philosopher's Stone' and it's a funny parody. I'm in it as well! I'm a crazy Harry-fangirl with my friend Grace!

SEX! Now that I've got your attention, please review!


	8. Firewhiskey and French Kisses

A/N: Guess whose back with a brand spanking new chapter? Me! I am in quite a lot of pain at the moment, having just been to the dentists for two root fillings (numb mouth + sore teeth cranky Lizzy)

Now for my reviewer replies (those bored with Lizzy's ramblings can just scroll down and skip these)

Queenlover: Yeah, you owe me £150 for such a cool advert! Quality doesn't come cheap you know! Lol

PotterSnitch7: Scotland was fabby, lots of men in kilts and bagpipes, perfectly normal day in Scotland! Eats chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting (in England its called icing! Sorry, just ignore my annoying cultural lectures!) and chocolate sprinkles

Yum! Chocolate is my favourite! How did you know? Lol

Dk: Awww thanks for boosting! Review again! I love to hear input, whether good or bad.

griffin14: I'm sure you did see punctuation mistakes my dear, I am quite rubbish at punctuation! Glad you liked the chapter.

blackolives10: The 'SEX' thing was from The Simpsons (legend of a show) and I thought it would quite amusing to put it in. I'm glad you liked it! Fluff does indeed heal the soul, romance is also one of my favourite genres.

Zippy-Wings: I take it you like Star Wars then? Lol. Do you ship anything for Artemis Fowl? I don't, because personally, I think that NONE of the characters are suited for each other. Also because it's not a romance book! Glad you liked the new chapter!

EyesOfBlue1993: Awww…you're so nice! I can't believe you check back every day! It isn't that good is it? Lol. Keep up your fabby long reviews!

hrhtogether4eva: Congratulations, you have just won the award for longest review! hands over shiny award statue Thank you for the extremely nice review! I was so happy when I read it, I almost cried! Sorry, sappy moment over, the Gryffindor win sure was predictable! Lol. Well they had to win didn't they? Gryffindor rock!

elsahpfan1: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Emma-Lynn: You are such a faithful reviewer! Keep up the good work!

bruisedpapya: Funky name by the way, anyway, thanks for the cool review!

phoenix: Sorry, cliff-hangers are evil but necessary! They keep you hooked! Lol. Thanks for the review!

Love-is-Everything: Thanks! I will keep updating!

Natural-181: Love is in the air….lol. That's all I'm saying!

illusion100: Two thumbs up for your review!

skkygirl: Thanks! cries softly with happiness

Machiavelli Jr: I'm sure he never catches it…lol. When I read your review, I spent ages trying to work out what KUTGW meant! I finally figured it out ten minutes later!

crazylolly14: You write really good English! I like your pen name…

Omigod, that was a really long reviewer reply fest! Sorry to all the people who are impatiently waiting for the pathetic ramblings of the author's note to stop! Here is the story, hope you like it!

(IMPORTANT NOTE! IT IS STILL FROM GINNY'S POV!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I stepped through the doors to the Room of Requirement, the noise hit me like a sledgehammer blow. I gaped as I looked around the room. Red and gold banners were draped everywhere and the largest banner had moving pictures of the team on. The pictures were cheering, waving and occasionally singing "We are the champions", a well-known muggle song by a muggle group called 'Queen'.

In the middle of the room was a large dance floor and various buffet tables lined the walls, heaving with Butterbeer and sweets. Lots of people were dancing to the Weird Sisters and I spotted Neville talking to Luna, looking very flustered, as he offered to get her a drink.

Hermione and I walked into the room, only to be spotted almost immediately by Seamus.

"There she is everyone! The last star Chaser to arrive!" he shouted, and rushed over to us, handing Hermione a glass of Firewhisky. Hermione looked disapproving and pointedly handed the glass back to Seamus.

"Suit yourself," said Seamus cheerfully, "Enjoy yourselves ladies!" He headed off to help Dean refill the pumpkin juice jug.

Some fifth year Hufflepuffs came up to Hermione and I and congratulated me on the match. I answered politely, but all the time I was craning my neck to catch a glimpse of Harry. When they had finally gone, Hermione nudged me and pointed to a corner of the room where Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were standing.

"Good luck Gin," she said smiling, "Just act natural, you never know what might happen!"

I nodded, feeling my throat becoming dry and my butterflies becoming stronger and stronger. How could just one 17-year old boy make me, the brave and no-nonsense Ginevra Weasley into a quivering wreck?

I ran my fingers through my hair, turning to Hermione who answered my question before I'd even asked it.

"You look fine Gin. Now come on, let's go!"

We walked through the crowds of excitable hormonal teenagers, until we reached Harry and Ron, who were sipping Butterbeers and looking apprehensively at the dance floor.

"Bored already?" said Hermione, when we reached them. Harry and Ron both looked up.

Ron gagged on his Butterbeer and Harry looked amazed. The expressions on both of their faces would have been extremely funny if I hadn't been feeling like I was going to be violently sick.

"Hermione…" breathed Ron. "You look….fantastic!" Hermione blushed and muttered something inaudible about 'only a bit of blusher'. Ron continued to gaze at her in awe.

I turned to Harry, smiling nervously. Harry cleared his throat several times before eventually stuttering, "You…you look really nice Ginny!"

I felt myself turning pink with pleasure but our little romantic moment was interrupted by Luna, who said to me very sincerely,

"Ginny, you did very well in the match but be careful of Zoogledrops. They managed to stop you getting a goal in the first half." She patted my shoulder and walked off to the buffet table, her giant novelty lemon earrings swinging merrily. I noticed Neville looking longingly after her. Stifling a giggle, I sat down next to Harry and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Do you know what a Zoogledrop is?" I asked, grinning. Harry laughed and shook his head. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, still smiling.

"Just a Butterbeer thanks." I said feeling very happy. He was getting me a drink! Ok, so it was only a small sign, but it was a start! Hermione winked knowingly at me, while Ron continued to talk to her about the Chudley Cannons.

I sat on my own for a bit, feeling too happy to feel awkward for the moment. I watched Harry's raven-haired head disappear into the crowd. He glanced at Neville, who was gingerly tasting his very first Firewhisky, egged on by Seamus and Dean. I grinned to myself.

Suddenly two scantily clad Gryffindor girls sat down on either side of me.

"Hi Ginny," said Lavender, breathing heavily and applying a fresh layer of cherry lipgloss. "Come and dance, Colin wants to dance with you!" Parvati giggled and quickly borrowed the lipgloss off Lavender.

"Why are you sitting all on your own Gin?" she said, adjusting her minuscule skirt so it was even MORE shorter.

Just then, Harry came back carrying two Butterbeers and trying to shake off a large group of girls who wanted him to dance with them.

He stopped short at the sight of Parvati and Lavender sitting either side of me.

"Here's your drink," he said, turning red as he handed the brimming glass to me.

"We'll just be going now…we'll leave you two ALONE…" said Parvati, her eyes wide as she repeatedly and obviously elbowed Lavender in the ribs. Lavender giggled and stood up with Parvati, the two of them linked arms and strutted back to the dancefloor, looking over their shoulders at us and giggling.

Oh god, I could feel my face turning beetroot red by the second. Lavender and Paravti's meaning couldn't have been any more obvious if they'd strode up to Harry and yelled in his face, 'GINNY FANCIES THE PANTS OFF YOU! SHE WANTS TO SNOG YOU!'

Judging from Harry's face, he was equally embarrassed. There was an awkward silence in which we both just sipped our drinks and tried to avoid eye contact.

Finally, after I had watched Neville try (and fail spectacularly) to do break dancing (someone had been at the Firewhisky!) Hermione and Ron came over, much to my relief.

Ron's mouth was stuffed full with Cauldron Cakes and he seemed to be trying to communicate with us. Hermione looked mildly disgusted and said exasperatedly,

"Ron, it would be a lot easier for us to understand you, if you swallowed your food first!"

Ron took a big gulp and tried again.

"It's boiling in here, let's go outside and get some air."

I stared at Ron like he was completely mad. There was a cool magical breeze blowing about our shoulders (undoubtedly the work of the mystical Room of Requirement) and there wasn't a hint of sweat on his face.

Then I figured out his ulterior motive. Ron wanted to have some 'alone time' with Hermione and the peace and quiet of the corridors or the common room would be perfect for him to tell how he felt about her.

Hermione was also looking at Ron like he was mad but Harry stood up quickly agreed with him.

We meandered our way through the crowd, to loud protests from everyone.

"Leaving so soon?" said Seamus, whilst standing on a table and conducting a chorus of 'Weasley is our King'.

"We'll come back!" yelled Harry over the din as he went out of the door behind Ron. I noticed however, that his fingers were crossed behind his back. I grinned and went through the door after Harry.

As soon as we shut the door, it went so quiet I thought I'd gone deaf at first. Hermione leaned against the wall and breathed, "That's better! Parties aren't really my thing, too much noise and too many people crammed into one space."

"Me too," said Harry as we started to make our way back to the common room. Luckily it was only 8:45, so we still had fifteen minutes to get back before we had to use the invisibility cloak.

The other people still at the party would have to be very careful getting back to their dorms; Filch was very harsh on people caught out of bed after hours, and I didn't want to be scraping Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum from underneath chairs in detention!

We walked along for a while, chatting and joking in the mostly deserted corridors until suddenly Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the corridor.

We all looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh no…I've..um…left my jumper back in the Room of Requirement!" said Hermione grabbing Ron, "Ron, will you come with me to get it?" she gabbled. I rolled my eyes. Hermione had never been one of the world's greatest liars. I knew she just wanted Harry and I to be alone together.

"But 'Mione, you didn't HAVE a jumpe-" Ron's words were cut short by Hermione grabbing his arm and dragging him in the opposite direction.

I smiled shyly at Harry who grinned bashfully back, and we carried on walking. We chatted softly and joked about Neville's break-dancing. Several times our hands accidentally brushed together but I was beyond embarrassment now, I was just enjoying the moment and I felt beautifully warm and happy inside.

Suddenly Harry stopped and turned to face me. He seemed extremely embarrassed and was struggling to get his words into the right order.

"Ginny….I…um…well…you see…the thing is…"

I smiled gently at him.

"I think I know what you're trying to say Harry." I said softly, looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You do?" he said, looking delighted but fearful at the same time. "How?"

"Hermione told me. And Harry…I feel the same way…"

But I never got the chance to finish my sentence because Harry had just given me a long kiss, undoubtedly the best I'd ever had. I returned his kiss, my head whirling, all my hopes, dreams, frustrations, anger and thoughts disappearing as I felt giddy and clutched Harry's shoulder for support.

Together, almost simultaneously, we slowly broke away from each other. Harry put his arm around my waist and we walked slowly back to the common room.

"So how long have you liked me?" I said smiling up at him.

"Ever since fifth year." Harry said, giving me another mind-blowing kiss.

I was astounded. "Fifth year!" I said. "But I thought you didn't like me then! If I'd known, I wouldn't have gone out with Dean! I'd never really gotten over you, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself."

Harry paused and turned to face me. "We've wasted a lot of time haven't we?" he said quietly.

"I don't care," I said, smiling back at him. "Now is all that matters."

We rounded the corner holding hands and came to the Fat Lady.

"You're late!" she said irritably. "Although you're back rather early from that little party…oh!" she caught sight of our entwined hands, "You two are finally together now are you?"

Harry and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes, we are!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry about all the fluff and schmaltz in this chapter, but I typed it up under the influence of the new GoF soundtrack sound 'Magic Works'. Beautiful song…. Also, when everyone was dancing at the party I pictured them dancing to 'Do the Hippogriff'. Aaah….happy days!

Please please review, and tell me what you thought of Harry and Ginny FINALLY getting together!


	9. Cupboard love

**A/N: I would do reviewer replies to everyone but I'm a bit rushed at the moment so THANKS to everyone who reviewed! I love you all, really I do! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Weasley and Potter families sat round the table staring at Ginny. Jane and Rose were sniffling slightly, Mark and James looked embarrassed and Sirius and Molly were simply playing footsie under the table.

At the doorway stood Harry, a large heavy book of healing spells clutched to his chest. He was smiling reminiscently and looking at Ginny fondly.

"That was lovely Gin," said Hermione beaming, "I always wondered what happened then…"

James grinned at his aunt, "You forgot your jumper? Couldn't you think of a better excuse?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I never was a good actress!"

Ron drummed his fingers on the table. "This is all very well…" he said, "But let's get on with the real story now, ok? No-one cares about Harry and Ginny!"

A murmur of disagreement ruffled through the eager audience and Harry and Ginny frowned at him.

"Well, we are in this story as well!"

Rose looked at her dad surprised. "If you want to be in the story so much, why don't you just tell the next bit?"

There was a general murmur of assent from the table. Ron looked positively alarmed.

"I'm not very good at telling stories!" he said quickly, "I'd rather read from my diary!"

At this point Harry chose to join in. "I never knew you had a diary!" he said, taking a seat beside Ginny and showing everyone his newly cured tongue proudly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders non-commitally and looked embarrassed. Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke to the table.

"I'll carry on the story, it was just after Ron and I left Harry and Ginny…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly pulled Ron by his Quidditch robes roughly round the corner into an empty classroom. Ron looked extremely puzzled, though not at all annoyed at my rough man handling of him.

"'Mione, what the bloody hell are we doing in here?" he asked, looking enquiringly at me while I peered round the door to try and catch sight of Harry and Ginny. "I thought you were going to get your jumper?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ron, there was no jumper!" I said exasperatedly, "I just wanted to leave Harry and Ginny on their own to…you know, see what would happen!"

It took Ron a couple of seconds to process this information. "So…" he said slowly, "Harry and Ginny…fancy each other? But I thought Ginny gave up on him…and Harry has never shown any signs of liking her!"

I looked at him incredulously. Harry hadn't shown any signs of liking her!

Even a blind, deaf badger could have picked up on the fact that Harry had been growing increasingly moody lately, only to brighten up at the news that Ginny and Dean had had a row.

Or even notice that whenever Ginny dropped any of her books Harry was always the first

to pick them up and he seemed to be a permanent shade of scarlet whenever she was around.

But then again, boys aren't extremely perceptive, Ron least of all…

"Ron," I said, "You aren't going to go all big-brother-protective on Ginny are you? If you do, I can guarantee that Ginny will not thank you for it! Harry would never do anything to hurt her you know, and he cares about her very much…"

It was Ron's turn to look at me incredulously. "Who says I was going to object?" he said indignantly, leaning against the wall. "I'd choose Harry over Dean for her anyday!"

I was so relieved, I almost hugged him. Even though he had made a stupid, over-protective remark, at least with Ron's blessing, Harry and Ginny could be together without any hassle.

Everything was working out just as I planned all because of my great matchmaking skills! Now all I had to do was figure out who the mysterious figure in my dream was…

For some reason, Ron seemed very embarrassed. He kept clearing his throat and tapping his fingers against the wall whilst I peered round the door to try and catch sight of Harry and Ginny.

I quickly shut the door as a third year Slytherin girl walked past; she paused and looked at the cupboard door puzzled, but merely shrugged and carried on walking.

"That was close!" I breathed. "I thought it was Harry and Ginny!"

"Hmmmmmyeeerrkk…." croaked Ron in a strangled voice, his hand suddenly brushing against mine.

I suddenly noticed exactly how small the cupboard was. Ron and I were almost nose to nose and I could practically smell him, the strong smell of grass mixed with the subtle scent of oranges. How nice it would be to just reach up and kiss him….

Oh.My.God. Kissing Ron! What on earth was I thinking? Was I delirious? Or just plain mad?

Blushing furiously, I shot out of the cupboard and tried to regain my composure. I heard Ron scramble out behind me.

"It's ur…getting pretty late." said Ron, looking at his wristwatch.

I just could not look him in the eye so I chose the coward's method of fiddling with my hair and looking at the ground.

"Yeah…um..you go, I'll meet you at the common room…" I said to my split ends, "I'm just going to go for a quick walk…I'm a bit hot you see, and um…" I decided to stop my pathetic rambling and aimed a quick smile in the general direction of Ron (I was still hiding behind my hair!)

"Well goodnight 'Mione. See you in the morning." Ron replied, with a small smile. He turned and walked away, his red and gold Quidditch robes billowing behind him. When he reached the staircase, he gave me a last wave and disappeared from view.

I stood in the middle of the corridor, my mind reeling and my thoughts swirling around my head. Why in Merlin's name did I just think about Ron like that? Ron was one of my best friends, that was all.

I mean, he wasn't bad looking and he could be sweet at times but come on, this is RON we're talking about! The boy who always asks to copy my homework, my sparring partner in our frequent arguments and my friend who can always cheer me up when I'm down with an unfunny joke or mis-timed anecdote. Certainly not boyfriend material!

I started walking slowly back to the common room, trying hard not to let my thoughts stray to the cleaning cupboard fiasco. But no matter how hard I tried, Ron's nice scent and my utter embarrassment kept creeping into my thoughts. I needed to talk to Ginny quickly but not mention Ron. I wanted her unbiased advice.

I started to walk more quickly, climbing up several flights of stairs, passing several Ravenclaws who greeted me enthusiastically but I hardly heard them. My mind was still on Ron and it was with great surprise that I bumped into…who else, but Malfoy. Looking very dishevelled and very very drunk. His silvery-blonde hair was sweaty and matted and the strong stench of Firewhisky stuck to him to glue.

"Ohh…'Ello Grraaaanger…" he slurred, looking surprised and stumbling backwards. "Didn't see you there…I'm a little out of sorts you seeee.." He lurched forwards and clutched my arm.

"Get off Malfoy!" I snapped, "You are incredibly drunk just because your team lost. How pathetic!" I wrenched my arm from his grip and marched down the corridor.

"Wait foor meee!" he howled and began to follow me, staggering along behind and muttering something about turkey.

I rolled my eyes and walked on more quickly. I did not have the time or patience to deal with him.

"Ooh, noo you don't.." he slurred, "Come back here, you Mudblood you…" He made a final burst of his strength and grabbed my shoulder.

"GET OFF!" I yelled, losing my temper. He swung me round to face him and thrust his face into mine, his lips pursed. "Givvuz a kiss.." he drawled, smirking cockily.

I had had just about enough of stupid Malfoy thinking he was the resident Sex-God of Hogwarts and in an unusual burst of self-confidence, I kneed him in the groin and marched quickly away, leaving him groaning and moaning on the floor. **(A/N: Yay! Girl power!)**

I was breathing quickly, and as I neared the Fat Lady I felt a wonderful sense of adrenaline, like I could do anything as long as I was confident enough.

"Dedalus Diggle" I said to the Fat Lady who swung open to let me through. I climbed through and found myself face to face with Ron.

"Hi.." he said, looking up from his solitary game of chess. "Good walk?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly, "Met Malfoy on the way back." Ron's face darkened and he put a pawn down a tad too viciously, causing the poor pawn to break in half.

"He…ur..tried to kiss me…" I said, watching Ron's face carefully, "He was very very drunk, pathetic really…"

"That scumbag!" shouted Ron angrily, "Who does the ferret think he is, Lord of Hogwarts or something?"

He stood up abruptly, knocking the chessboard to the floor. "I'll go and teach him a lesson that he will bloody remember in the morning!" He strode quickly over to the portrait hole.

"Ron! Stop overreacting! Ron…wait!" But it was too late. Ron had already gone. I grimaced slightly at the thought of what might happen to Malfoy, but as I headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory I consoled myself with the fact that he probably wouldn't remember it much in the morning anyway…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you like it? The next chapter will be very different to the others, I like it and I hope you will too. Sooooo……PLEASE PLEASE review! All who review will get a review from me on one of their stories!**

**Bye! xxx**


	10. Mugs of tea and secret notes

**A/N: No reviewer replies this time because of the new reviewer reply features which are vair vair cool and I will be using them for this chapter. So here is chapter 10, have fun!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione yawned and stood up to stretch her legs while Ginny hurried quickly over to the old stove where a kettle was boiling, ready for cups of tea.

By this time, the children were very restless having sat still for nearly 2 hours. Mark was tapping his foot against the leg of the table, causing it to wobble precariously, Molly was squirming around on Jane's lap while James tried to stop Sirius and Rose knocking over the large sugar bowl on the table.

It was Harry who spoke first.

"Why don't you lot all go and play outside for a bit? I bet there are some more gnomes that need catching…"

Sirius, Molly and Rose all leapt towards the back door with joyful shrieks but the three teenagers, Mark, James and Jane, looked a lot less enthusiastic than the younger ones.

"It's freezing outside Dad!" moaned James, looking apprehensively out of the window.

"They won't want us to play with them anyway!" added Mark, carefully ignoring the sight of the 3 younger children tapping on the window and jumping up and down with impatience. Jane nodded and leaned back luxuriously in her chair.

Ron and Harry exchanged smirks.

"Fine then," said Ron, "In fact, if you're not going outside, I'm sure we'll find something for you to do…"

"Yes," said Harry, trying hard not to laugh, "The bedrooms could do with a dust and Ginny might want someone to sample her latest creation…"

"I think it was artichoke and radish casserole wasn't it Harry?" said Ron, grinning at the teenager's horrified expressions.

They were outside with the others in less than 10 seconds.

Laughing, Harry and Ron stood up and went to sit in the sitting room. Hermione and Ginny soon followed, Ginny handing round mugs of steaming tea.

They looked at each other for several seconds remembering. Just remembering. They smiled and took sips of their tea. The story had brought back powerful memories and as they sat in squashy armchairs and listened to the children's shrieks from outside, it seemed like they were only 17 (or 16 in Ginny's case) back in Hogwarts and trying to control their raging hormones.

It was Ron who finally broke the silence. "BLOODY HELL!" he yelped, leaping up from his chair, knocking his cup of tea over Harry's hand.

"OW!" yelled Harry, wringing his hands in pain.

"_Aguamenti!_" said Hermione calmly, promptly conjuring up some ice cold water with a flick of her wand. Harry submerged his hand under the water, looking very annoyed.

"First my tongue, now my hand! Is there any part of my body that won't get burnt today?" he said, looking at Ron, while Ginny quaked with silent laughter.

"Sorry mate," said Ron, "Something just poked me in the backside that's all! Stupid diary!"

Ron had just pulled out his rather battered looking diary from his back pocket. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bit of a stupid place to keep a diary isn't it?"

Ron went red and hastily tried to stow the diary safely away in his pocket. Before he could however, a small folded up piece of paper fell out onto the floorboards. Ron looked puzzled, and bent to pick it up. He unfolded it, watched by Hermione, Harry (who's hand was looking slightly less red now thanks to Hermione's charm) and Ginny.

He scanned it and grinned.

"I think the kids might want to read this!" he said, giving it to Hermione and going to call the children in from outside.

Hermione took it and started to read, her expression confused but slowly she broke into a smile and passed it to Ginny. Ginny laughed delightedly as she read it and turned to Ron as he and the children came rushing into the living room with assorted pets and wellie boots.

Harry had still not read the paper and he looked at Ron and said with a perplexed tone to his voice,

"What is that?"

Ginny smiled and said, "It's when we were all writing notes to each other in study period the morning after the party! Ron's kept it all these years!"

"Hurry up dad, read it!" said Jane impatiently, who had perched herself on the arm of a sofa and was removing her woolly scarf from around her neck.

"Ok…" said Ron, "It begins with 'Hi Hermione!'…."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Right folks this bit is pretty confusing so here is a guide to the notes-

Italics: Hermione Bold italics: Ginny Normal: Harry Normal bold: Ron 

Although if you read it carefully, you should be able to follow quite easily, so read it carefully!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hi Hermione! I'm really stuck on my Herbology homework…do you know the answer to question 1a?

Ginny! Stop writing notes…this piece of paper is my Arithmancy essay plan! Besides, writing notes in study periods while SNAPE is supervising is practically suicide. You don't want detention again do you?

Hermione we're sitting right next to each other so Snape won't even notice. If he doesn't want us to write notes then he should just let us talk! Even Professor Mc Gonagall lets us do that! He's such a greasy haired git….

Ok fine, we'll write notes because I haven't talked to you at all this morning! I must have missed you at breakfast…

Oh yeah…Harry and I went for a walk and took some toast and sat by the lake. It was cool…. ; )

Oh my god! I COMPLETELY forgot about you and Harry! What on earth happened last night?

**I thought we weren't supposed to write notes, Hermione Jane Granger! And I quote, 'You don't want detention again do you?' : )**

Ginny! I am dying with suspense here, just tell me! And hurry up, I'm sure Snape is watching us…

**Ok, ok…well it was completely and utterly magical! We kissed…quite a lot actually! He said he'd liked me since 5th year! 5th year! I was amazed, we'd wasted so much time! But now we're together…everything I ever wanted when I was just a first year…**

Oh wow, Ginny that's great! You and Harry are perfect for each other, you both love Quidditch, you both hate Divination and he saved your life! Destined for each other…

**I know, I know…it's like a wonderful dream that I don't wake up from…**

**By the way, that was very sneaky of you last night, forgetting your jumper! Goodness me and I thought I was bad at lying….**

I know. It was the only thing I could think of! Then after you went there was the whole drunken Malfoy fiasco…that was pleasant…NOT.

**Fiasco? Oh yeah, what happened to Malfoy? I saw him today and he had a black eye. Good for who ever did it to him I say…**

I'll tell you later but lets just say Ron engaged in a bit of…Muggle dueling…

**Oh god. What has that prat done now? Not that Malfoy doesn't deserve it of course…**

Well it's a long story but it was quite noble of Ron really…he really is too overprotective of us though!

**Apparently last night you and Ron were in a small cupboard on the 6th floor…explain yourself please Hermione!**

How on earth did you hear that?

**I heard it from Lavender who was told by Dean who heard it from Dennis who overheard Zelda Miggins.**

Zelda Miggins? Who's she?

**Third year Slytherin. Long black hair and wide eyes.**

Oh her! Yes I saw her! We were hiding in a cupboard to spy on you two!

**Sounds cosy! Oooh Harry keeps smiling at me!**

GINNY WEASLEY! I was not…doing anything with Ron! We are friends, that's ALL!

**Ok ok don't get your knickers in a twist….but I'm sure that you fancy my brother!**

Who fancies Ron? Snape is staring at you two by the way.

Harry we're actually trying to have a private conversation! Also shouldn't you be finishing that Potions essay? Don't go trying to copy mine if you haven't done it by Wednesday!

**Hi Harry. Hermione fancies Ron…she was in a very small cupboard with him last night weren't you Hermione?**

I DO NOT FANCY RON!

Well if you don't, why have you gone so red? Ginny, do you want to go into Hogsmeade this weekend?

**Sure! I have to get some more socks, Crookshanks ate my last good pair…stupid cat!**

Harry, I have not gone red! Ginny, Crookshanks is lovely, don't let him in your room if you don't want him to eat your socks!

What are the 'seven magical properties of milkweed' Hermione? I can't find it in the Potion books index! Oh, and you do fancy Ron…

**Yeah you do…**

FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT FANCY RON!

**Who fancies me?**

**That's what you get for writing in capitals Hermione! Hi Ron. Don't worry, we're just teasing Hermione…**

**Oh ok. Why are all you lot writing notes? Snape will kill you if he catches you.**

Never mind. He's just a greasy old git anyway. We'll be free of him next year. Ron have you got onto the milkweed question yet?

**Nah not yet. Hermione do you know?**

Yes I do, but I'm not going to tell you! It wouldn't hurt you to open a book for once in your lives!

Oh please Hermione! I can't get another Dreadful in Potions or Snape will give me detention disemboweling Horned toads! Please?

Fine! P456, Advanced Potion Making, paragraph 6! That's got all you need to know in it…

**Thanks Hermione! Have I ever told you that you're great?**

Yeah yeah. Just don't expect me to provide all the answers everytime!

Well Ron and I are going to get on with this stupid essay now, so bye. Don't get caught by Snape!

**Ok, bye!**

I thought they'd never leave. Oh, I'm so confused…

**Why? Not sure whether to French kiss Ron or not?**

I'm not going to even dignify that with a response Ginevra Weasley. No, I still don't know who sent me that Valentine! I can't think of anyone but Krum...but he's engaged so he's not likely to be thinking about a silly little schoolgirl like me!

**Have you still got the envelope? Check the handwriting….**

Oh yes! Wait, it's here somewhere…in my bag…ah, here it is, look…

**That is so Neville's writing! Look, it's even got the weird loop he does on his G's…**

But NEVILLE of all people! He just doesn't seem the type to send Valentine's…

**Wait, I'll ask him…just need to charm this origami paper crane… **

GINNY! Wait! You can't just ASK him outright!

**Too late. The paper is flying to him… Why can't I just ask him? Don't be so shy! This is the fastest way to find out….Oooh look, he's got it…**

Ginny, he will just deny it of course! Oh no, poor Neville he's gone SO red! Do you think he did?

**Wait, he's sending it back…good job Snape's in that store cupboard or we'd be in major trouble!**

Maybe someone just asked him to write it…like a diversionary tactic!

**Why on earth would they do that? The whole point of a Valentine is to let the person know that you like them! The person would have to be REALLY thick to do that…oh look here's his answer!**

Show me quickly!

**Aha, the plot thickens…**

So someone else did ask him to write it out! But he won't tell us who it was! How irritating, we're back to square one…

**Are you trying to find out who sent you the Valentine Hermione?**

Yes Ron, we are. I thought you were doing your essay?

**I'm finished. Harry's just got to do one more paragraph though.**

**At last! The end of the lesson! See you at lunch everyone!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ah the joy of writing notes and PoA quotes (origami crane! It was like a love note! So random!)…. well I hope you liked this one! Biscuits and chocolate go to the good people who review! **

**Y'all have a good day now!**


	11. Diaries and pillow talk

A/N: Hello, one and all. Welcome to a new chapter of aFF! Now we shall visit the wonderful world of Ron's diary again!

Just to let you know this story should be about 15 chapters long.

**Well on with the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron finished reading the piece of paper with a strange smile on his face.

"Why on earth did I get Neville to write her name?" he said, almost to himself. Hermione looked exasperated but amused.

"It would have saved you a lot of trouble if you had just admitted it was you!" she said, smiling and hugging him.

The children turned away and shielded their eyes with cries of, 'Mum! Dad! That's disgusting!' while Mark and James hastily started up a game of wizard chess with Rose acting as referee and the other children watching.

Jane however, continued to gaze at the creased piece of paper interestedly.

"It's so strange…" she said, turning to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron, "…to think of you as teenagers."

Harry shrugged. "We weren't much different to you or your brother, just ordinary teenagers…"

"Um, apart from the fact we were fighting Voldemort!" added Ron, laughing, "Just a small blip in our otherwise normal lives!"

Jane laughed and spotted Ron's diary on the floor.

"Can I read some more of your diary Dad?" she asked, picking it up and flipping through the pages absentmindedly.

"No you can't!" exclaimed Ron, trying to grab the diary off her, but tripping over Hermione's feet in the process, "It's private!"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all shook with laughter at the sight of Ron chasing Jane around the living room, upending the chess table, causing Mark and James to shout at them with annoyance.

Finally, Hermione calmly took out her wand.

"_Accio diary!_" she muttered, and the diary flew out of Jane's hands and into her lap.

"Oh please Dad, read some more! It's really interesting!" Jane pleaded and was shortly joined by Mark, James, Sirius, Rose and Molly who, after their chess game had been rather rudely interrupted, had nothing else better to do.

"Urgggh! Fine!" muttered Ron exasperated, and after flipping through a couple of pages, found a suitable entry to read out…

"Dear Diary….", he began…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Well, the party was a complete and utter disaster. I thought it would be the perfect time to tell 'Mione it was me who sent the Valentine, but just my luck, nothing happened! As usual…

Oh yeah! Harry and Ginny are going out! They got together after the party and have been joined at the hip ever since. I must say, I was a bit annoyed that Harry didn't ask my permission first but Ginny is always really touchy about her boyfriends. Girls! I'm just trying to look out for her and be a good older brother!

Oh I'm so tired…it's currently 12:00am and I'm sitting up in bed because I can't sleep at all. Everytime I shut my eyes, my brain taunts me with images of 'Mione and replays our uneventful time in a broom cupboard.

Why am I so pathetic? Why can't 'Mione realise that I sent her the stupid Valentine?

Harry and Ginny are all lovey-dovey now, so of course I haven't seen Harry properly all day. He finally stumbled into the dormitory at 10:30pm, wearing a sheepish grin and smelling strongly of strawberry lipgloss.

He woke all of us up (what sad people we have become-asleep at 10:30!) by tripping over Seamus' trainers and banging into my trunk very loudly.

So, now that everyone was awake, naturally Dean and Seamus wanted to know everything.

I will record our conversation here, as written evidence to show what a weird prat Ginny has turned Harry into:

Dean: Do you want to come in a bit louder next time mate?

Harry: Sorry everyone, I was just out with Ginny.

(His sheepish grin intensified here; obviously reminiscing about Ginny . . . eurgh, I won't even go there)

Seamus: Ginny? You're going out with Ron's sister?

(He laughed at this point and looked in my direction)

Harry: Yes! Why is that so unbelievable?

Dean: Well, no offence mate, but she's a bit out of your league!

Neville: That's not very nice Dean. Can we go to sleep now? I have a Herbology test tomorrow!

Seamus: Neville! We are trying to have a conversation here!

Neville: Sorry. I'll just shut up then shall I?

Me: Harry where have you been all day?

Harry: With Ginny…we um…

Seamus: Go on!

Dean: Harry, just so you know, although Ginny's my ex-girlfriend, there's no hard feelings ok?

Harry: Um…ok.

Seamus: So, what happened then?

Harry: What do you mean?

Me: Harry's got a right to privacy Seamus!

Seamus: Oh fine be that way.

Harry: Well…we talked a lot…

Me: Ok Harry, you can stop there! I don't want to know what my little sister has been up to!

Harry: (grinning sheepishly) Ok, thanks Ron.

Seamus: You know the weirdest thing happened today. It's Lavender's birthday…

Dean: Is it?

Neville: Of course! She's only been on about it for the last 4 weeks…

Seamus: I gave her that Quidditch book you recommended Ron…

Me: (nodding wisely) Did she like it? I bet she did, I know how the female mind works you see…

Neville: Of course you do Ron, that's why you haven't got a girlfriend!

(Pause while I throw my pillow at Neville)

Me: Oh and I suppose you do?

Dean: Maybe its Professor Sprout…

Me: Now we know why you love Herbology so much…

Neville: You two are sick. In actual fact I do have a girlfriend.

Harry: Really? Who is it?

Neville: I'm not telling you lot, you'll just laugh at me. As usual.

Seamus: Hello? I'm trying to tell my story here!

Me: Hannah Abbot? Eloise Midgeon?

Neville: Well if you must know, it's Luna. Luna Lovegood.

(Pause while everyone in room goggles at Neville)

Seamus: Loony?

Harry + Me: Don't call her that!

Dean: But she's really weird!

Neville: Well I like her, we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend.

Me: Oh for God's sake! Why has everyone gone all lovey-dovey all of a sudden? What happened to the good old days when we used to talk about Quidditch and how to get revenge on Malfoy?

Seamus: Ron you've just got to face the facts. Some of us are born Sex-Gods and some aren't!

(I threw my pillow at Seamus'head here)

Me: Oh ha ha Seamus. Anyway what were you on about? Something about Lavender and her birthday?

Seamus: Oh yeah. Well I gave her the Quidditch book and she started yelling about how 'insensitive' I was and how I never appreciate her.

Dean: Women….

Harry: Um, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she has been heavily hinting that she wants that new perfume for the last 2 weeks….

Seamus: Well why didn't she just say she wanted it then?

Me: That's why I don't get girls. They always have to turn everything into a mind game…

Dean: Thank you Dr Love!

Harry: Well I'm going to sleep, Hogsmeade tomorrow!

Me: Great, I get to watch you two sucking each others face off. What fun.

Neville: Night everyone.

Seamus: Pleasant dreams Harry…may Ginny be in all of them!

Harry: Oh shut up.

Dean: Goodnight.

I still can't believe Neville has got a girlfriend! Now I'm really depressed… Looking back over my old diary entries, I always seem to be depressed! I really should tell 'Mione how I feel…oh I can't! It's too embarrassing!

I guess I'm just doomed to be the only guy in Gryffindor dorm without a girlfriend…

Yours grumpily,

Ron (Roonil Wazlib according to Fred and George's stupid quill)

**A/N: Sorry, short I know, but hey, good things come to those that wait!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**P.S- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hit the 200 mark!**


	12. Hogsmeade happenings

A/N: Hi everyone! I had a bad cold for a while so this update is rather late. Sorry! I may not be updating very fast for the next couple of weeks as it is…Christmas! Yay! I know it's an incredibly commercial holiday, all about money and presents, etc etc, but I do love Christmas. It has a wonderful atmosphere about it. Anyway, my schedule will be hectic so my updating might be a bit random.

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**Oh yeah, it's the Hogsmeade weekend in this chapter. I know my time scale is screwed up but it just fits in with the story to be the weekend, so just pretend it is!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron finished reading his diary entry with his cheeks flushed scarlet. He cleared his throat and hastily shut the tatty old book, causing a small cloud of dust to fly up into the air.

The children were sniggering amongst themselves and Harry looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"I never knew you were such an angsty teenager Ron!" he joked, patting Ron on the shoulder as he leant over to pick up his half finished cup of tea.

"Oh shut up!" said Ron grimacing, "I was only 17 then, we weren't all mature Quidditch captains like you!"

"I can't believe you told Seamus to give Lavender a Quidditch book!" laughed Hermione, "She was hinting like mad that she wanted the new Ruby Gold perfume!"

Ron shrugged and smiled sheepishly, and went over to watch Mark and James' chess game. Hermione looked thoughtfully at the diary.

"I never knew Ron wrote about me so much!" she said to Ginny, gesturing at the diary.

"Yes, I used to have a peek at it every now and then," said Ginny absentmindedly.

"You knew he kept a diary?" asked Hermione astonished, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured that there are some things that need to be kept private," said Ginny, "He used to hide it in a rubbish place though, under his mattress! Probably thought it was a master hiding place…"

Hermione and Ginny laughed and sat back in their chairs. The living room was cosily heated by a small log fire, which was blazing merrily away and cast flickers of light upon the squashy armchairs and sofas. The room was filled with the sounds of laughter and chatter, outside the window tiny snowflakes began to fall from the darkening sky.

At last the chess game came to a dramatic end, with James checkmating Mark by the skin of his teeth. Molly and Sirius giggled as Mark sulked and demanded a rematch, claiming that James was cheating.

The argument looked set to drive a wedge between Mark and James, but distraction came in the form of Hermione, who offered to tell the next part of the story.

"Oh yeah Mum, you tell it!" said Rose delightedly, "You're good at telling stories!"

Jane and Molly swiftly agreed and came to sit next to their Mum on the sofa.

The boys, little Sirius, James and Mark simply shrugged their shoulders and said that they 'Weren't bothered either way' but Hermione noticed that they moved their chairs slightly nearer and stopped talking in order to listen.

Smiling, Hermione looked around at the children, her husband and Harry and Ginny and proceeded with the tale.

"The Hogsmeade visit that weekend got off to a chilly start…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stamped my feet impatiently as I stood outside in the snowy courtyard, my breath forming misty clouds before me. It was the Hogsmeade weekend, and it had snowed last night so I had wrapped up warm in a woolly scarf and a pair of mittens; not the coolest fashion accessory but it kept me warm, and that's all that matters really.

Harry and Ginny stood behind me, keeping each other warm by continually snogging each other like there was no tomorrow. Frankly, the loud sucking noises made me wish there was no tomorrow and I was on the brink of telling them to go and find somewhere more private. I mean, we were in the middle of the courtyard!

However, being a tolerant and kind friend, I continued to stand with them as we waited for Ron. He was late because he couldn't find his trainers, according to Harry, and he had demanded that we all wait for him. Now I was standing in the freezing cold, my toes numb and my nose red and dripping. With all that and my lovely mittens, I bet I looked very attractive!

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny, finally pulling away from Harry reluctantly and sounding annoyed,"Everyone else has already gone, we're wasting time!"

"Oh hello Ginny," I grinned, "Finally removed yourself from Harry's mouth then I see?"

Harry blushed while Ginny playfully stuck her tongue out at me. Harry looked at his watch, a battered old digital one, obviously a cast off from his_ delightful_ cousin.

"Shall Ginny and I just go on ahead?" he said, gesturing at the gate, his face pleading.

I pretended to think for a moment, my head cocked to one side. Harry mouthed 'please!' at me and smiled hopefully.

"Fine then, you two go ahead, have a good time! We'll catch up with you later." I said, grinning playfully, "Just don't snog too much in front of Ron, you know what he's like!"

Ginny grimaced. "Yes, unfortunately I do!" she said, laughing as she took Harry's hand and started to pull him towards the gate. "See you later!" they shouted, before walked briskly off down the path, their arms around each other's waists.

I sat down on a nearby wall and smiled to myself. Harry and Ginny made such a cute couple and although I made jokes about their constant snogging and my continuing exasperation at how lovey-dovey they were, I was genuinely happy for them. Harry was one of my best friends, and it was nice to see him so happy.

I sighed and conjured up a small flame in a jar to keep me warm. Where was Ron? I looked around the courtyard, but there was no sign of him, just a couple of first years who were having a very loud and exuberant snowball fight.

"Hermione!"

I looked up, sighing with relief. Ron was running across the courtyard towards me, scattering the first years and kicking up snow in every direction.

"About time too Ron!" I said exasperatedly, standing up and picking up my bag from the snow. Ron bent over, panting and clutching his chest.

"Wait…one minute…got stitch…" he muttered, before sitting down heavily on the wall.

I sat down beside him, rolling my eyes and I suddenly got a huge whiff of aftershave.

Coughing and spluttering, I leapt to my feet and backed away from him.

"Ron, what is that? It stinks!" I said, slowly walking towards him, wary of the scent, "Why are you wearing aftershave?"

"I'm not!" Ron retorted, his expression reddening, "I just…well…maybe a little…"

"A little!" I said disbelievingly, "Or just the whole bottle?"

Muttering something about 'Seamus lent it to me', Ron hastily stood up, cleared his throat and changed the subject,

"Where are Harry and Ginny? I thought we were going with them?"

"You took so long that they went on ahead! We'd better go now, or Filch is going to close the gates in a minute."

Sure enough, Filch was waiting by the gates impatiently, his eyes fixed on his watch.

"Come on." I said, and we walked out of the courtyard down the path to Hogsmeade.

It was bitterly cold and our feet crunched as we made our way down the frosty path. I spotted Harry and Ginny quite far ahead, just going into Hogsmeade by one of the many side street entrances.

"So where do you want to go today?" said Ron, rubbing his hands together. I noticed, sighing impatiently that he hadn't brought any gloves with him.

"Ron, you are going to get frostbite with no gloves!" I said, taking one of my mittens off.

"Don't give me one of yours!" he said, "It's not fair on you!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Ron, I wasn't planning on giving you mine!" I said, "I'm just going to duplicate it with that new charm Flitwick taught us!"

"Oh ok." Ron said, looking disheartened. "I was just trying to be gentlemanly that's all!"

"_Geminus manica!" _**(A/N: This actually means double glove in Latin!) **I said, waving my wand in an S-shape just like Flitwick had taught us. The glove did a little wiggle in the air and another glove, exactly the same as the other fell into my hand. I repeated it for the other glove and handed them over to Ron, who looked very impressed and slipped them on at once.

"Blimey that's a useful spell!" said Ron, hurrying to catch up with me, "Does it work on living things like animals or even humans?"

"Yes, but it's illegal," I said, "It would be like cloning something."

We arrived at the entrance to Hogsmeade. The little winding street was packed with students and villagers doing shopping or just standing and chatting. We slowly made our way up the road, dodging an old fashioned horse and cart and several giggling fourth years.

"Shall we get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Ron said, shivering and looking longingly at the homely pub just ahead of us.

I nodded and made eagerly for the warm pub. It was freezing outside and a hot Butterbeer would be just the thing to warm me up…

But just as I stepped into the threshold of the pub with Ron, a loud masculine voice with a strong Bulgarian accent called my name from behind us.

"Hermy-own-ninny!"

Shocked, I span round quickly, knocking into Ron. Viktor Krum was striding across the street towards us, followed by two burly bodyguards.

"It is me, Viktor Krum!" he called, waving whilst passerbys stopped and stared. It wasn't everyday that world famous Quidditch stars came to Hogsmeade!

The first thought that went through my head was 'Why is he here? Aaaaah! Help!' but I surpressed this thought and went to greet him.

I stuck my hand out him politely but he seized it and pulled me into a brief hug. Flustered, I noticed Ron scowling behind me and I quickly pulled away and voiced the question that was in my mind.

"Hello Viktor! Um…what are you doing here?" I was still in state of shock so I wasn't feeling particularly loquacious.

"Vell I am here vith my fiancée Ruby," he said, "She has come to promote her new perfume. It is being sold at Gladrags."

I thought Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Ruby? Do you mean Ruby Gold? Ruby Gold is here!" he said, looking wildly around as if she would suddenly appear from thin air.

I rolled my eyes. Ron always got over excited over celebrities!

Viktor seemed to notice Ron for the first time. "You are Hon, yes?"

"Ur…no, it's Ron," he said, looking awestruck that someone as famous as Krum would even know his name (well a close variation of it anyway!), though still frowning slightly.

"She is coming now, I is seeing her come." Krum said to Ron, gesturing towards Gladrags wizard shop.

I looked over at the shop and grimaced. There was a large crowd coming towards us, and in the centre of it all walked a slim blonde witch. Ruby Gold. She was very pretty but had a haughty expression on her face as she waved at people and signed a few autographs. I noticed with disgust that she was wearing a fur-lined cloak over designer jeans and high heeled boots. To top it off she wore a phoenix feather hat over her perfectly coifed blonde hair that was blowing in the icy wind and she struggled to keep it on her head.

When she and the large crowd had reached us, the bodyguards ordered the crowd to disperse, which they did, albeit reluctantly. I noticed Seamus and Dean walk disappointedly away, clutching their autograph books and quills.

"Hi Viktor darling!" she said with a strong American accent, "Everyone is going crazy for my new perfume!"

Ruby stopped and looked at Ron and I as if we were a piece of dirt on the heel of her designer boot.

"And..ur..who are you?" she drawled, looking me up and down and sneering slightly. "Do you want an autograph too? Well you'll have to wait sweeties; my fiancée and I are busy at the moment!"

I was reminded immensely of Lockhart and Umbridge combined.

I stared at her coolly, "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm Viktor's friend. This is my friend Ron."

I was determined to show her that just because she was a famous star she couldn't boss us around. Ron wasn't helping by staring at her idiotically with his mouth slightly open.

"Yes Ruby, this is Hermy-own-ninny. I vent to the Yule ball vith her at the Triwizard Tournament. She is a good friend." Krum smiled at me.

I smiled back feeling triumphant. Ruby was looking annoyed as she had obviously heard about me from Krum.

"Well," she said, smiling dangerously, "Viktor and I must be going, lots to do, lots to see!"

She turned her back on us imperiously, took Krum's arm and started to pull him away. Viktor however, shook himself free and gave me a quick hug, whispering in my ear, "It vas nice to see you again, take care of yourself yes?"

I nodded and he smiled at me and walked off with Ruby, who was looking positively murderous now. They walked off together with the bodyguards close behind.

Ron shook his head slightly as if to clear his head. "I can't believe it!" he murmured, "I met Ruby Gold!"

I looked after them thoughtfully, "What a horrible woman!" I said, "Did you see the horrible cloak she was wearing? I shudder to think how many animals died for the sake of it!"

Ron gestured towards the door of the Three Broomsticks and shivered. "Let's go get a Butterbeer now," he said, "We can tell everyone!"

I shook my head and laughed. Somethings never changed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so random ending to chapter, I know! This was a long one actually, I didn't mean to do it so long! Oh well….

**I hope you all remembered Ruby Gold! If not, you need to re-read chapter 2!**

**So, please review and have a very merry Christmas! (If I don't update before then!)**

**Lizzy xxx**


	13. More Hogsmeade happenings

A/N: I'm back! Ring out the bells and rejoice! Christmas was fantabulous, got an ipod nano (soooo cool) and spent some time with my sweet baby cousin.

**Anyway, I know everyone is impatient to read the story so I shall just shut up and let you get on with it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked around the warm bustling pub from a table at the back with Harry. We had decided to come for a Butterbeer after Harry complained that he couldn't feel his toes. We had been searching for Ron and Hermione but we appeared to have missed them. Not that I minded of course, spending quality time with Harry was an unexpected bonus.

Harry sat opposite me at the small wooden table, testing out his new eagle feather quill, which he had just bought. I sipped my Butterbeer happily, feeling warm and contented. Harry was my boyfriend! I still couldn't get my head around the fact that we were finally together!

We had just spent the last hour wandering round the shops and talking, comparing likes and dislikes and just generally chatting about everything from childhood memories to birthdays.

It was nice to get to know each other a bit more and as I gazed at Harry, who was currently frowning in confusion at his new quill because it wouldn't work, I felt a sudden rush of affection for him. Smiling slightly, I leant over and took the quill from him.

"You've got the nib the wrong way round!" I said, twisting the quill expertly, "There you go…" I handed the quill back to him. Harry looked impressed.

"Thanks! How did you know to do that?" he asked, trying his quill again.

"After living in a house full of boys for the past sixteen years you do learn a couple of DIY tricks," I said laughing, "Ron could never work his quill either."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dean and Seamus standing at the bar, watching us intently and sniggering. I looked over at them, but they instantly turned around and pretended to be absorbed in conversation with Neville and Luna, who were standing next to them.

"Do Seamus and Dean really find us that interesting?" I said, turning back to Harry, who had just put his quill back in the bag, "They keep watching us!"

Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "They don't believe I'm going out with you," he explained wearily, "I told them last night but they said that I wasn't because you were 'out of my league'."

"Prats," I muttered under my breath, "You're much cooler than me! Quidditch captain of a winning team!"

Harry disagreed bashfully but looked rather pleased all the same.

"Quick, they're looking, kiss me!" I said out of the corner of my mouth, leaning forward over the table.

"What!" said Harry startled, spilling a bit of his Butterbeer, "What here, now, with all these people looking?"

"Yes, quick, they'll believe you then!" I said quietly, "Do it now, they're looking!"

"Um…Ok, ready?" asked Harry, going red before pulling me towards him for a long and passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart, Harry very red, the whole pub was looking at us. I glanced over at Seamus and Dean who were looking gob smacked as well as several Hufflepuffs who obviously hadn't heard the gossip.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, stood up and put on his coat. "C'mon Ginny," he said very clearly and loudly, "Let's go somewhere a bit more _private_."

I nodded, trying very hard not to laugh at the astounded (and slightly jealous) faces of Seamus and Dean. I grabbed Harry's hand and he led me out of the pub, leaving Seamus and Dean muttering disbelievingly and looking at Harry astonishedly.

Once outside in the cold snowy street, Harry and I flung ourselves down on the nearest bench, laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" I laughed, settling back onto the bench.

"I know! It was a bit embarrassing though…" grinned Harry, kicking at some snow with his trainers. He shivered and pulled his cloak more tightly around him.

"Brrr…it's freezing," said Harry rubbing his hands together, "And I didn't bring any gloves!"

I looked at him confused; "Didn't Hermione knit you and Ron some gloves?"

For Christmas this year, Hermione had knitted Ron and Harry some gloves. They were bright green and had the words SPEW on them. She had spent 6 evenings in my dormitory knitting them and chatting to me.

Harry looked sheepish, "Hmmm…well…you see…"

"You threw them away didn't you?" I said, laughing, "They took her ages to make!" Harry mumbled something about the gloves being 'not to his taste' and 'glaringly green' and grinned at me.

"You won't tell her will you?" he pleaded, looking so adorable that how could I say no!

"Of course not," I assured him, smiling at him. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his snow-covered shoulder. Wait, snow covered!

"It's snowing!" I exclaimed delightedly as I looked up to the stormy grey sky. Sure enough, fat snowflakes were falling and I stuck my tongue out to catchy them on it. Harry looked me and started laughing.

"You look so funny!" he said, sticking his tongue out crazily in an impression of me. I grinned and shoved him playfully.

"I do not look like that!" I said laughing, "Well, _you _look like this!"

I twisted my mouth into a long shape and waggled my tongue whilst crossing my eyes. It was childish, but hey, we were having fun!

But of course, Draco Malfoy just HAD to spoil it.

"No Weasley, I think you'll find Potty looks more like this…" he said, walking towards us and conjuring up an image of a house elf with his wand, "Just as ugly and just as common!"

Harry yawned widely and stood up. "You know Malfoy, your jokes are getting a little old," he said raising his eyebrows, "And you know what? I honestly don't care about what you have to say because you are a spoilt git who happens to have a rich father. Oh and did I mention your father's a Death-Eater too?"

Malfoy's face darkened and contorted with rage. He stepped towards me, his wand raised and an ugly expression on his face.

"Take that back Potty or your stupid blood traitor girlfriend gets all her hair blown off!"

"Don't call her a blood traitor!" yelled Harry, taking out his wand.

I sat back in my seat, my arms folded. "You wouldn't dare Malfoy!" I said, my eyebrows raised, "You'd be expelled before you could say 'ferret'." I laughed. "Oh sorry, touchy subject?" I said grinning.

Malfoy yelled and brandished his wand violently, but before he could open his mouth to speak the spell, a large snowball hit him in the face. Spluttering and wiping the snow from his eyes, he looked around wildly to see where it had come from, WHAM; only to have another one hit him in the face again.

I looked up the street; coming towards us were Ron and Hermione, Ron making the snowballs as he went and Hermione bewitching them to fly at Malfoy. Ron guffawed loudly as Malfoy swore and tore off down the street, several snowballs zooming after him.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," said Hermione innocently, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her snowballs were currently bombarding Malfoy just metres away up the street. Hermione always relaxed her strict non rule-breaking attitude whenever Malfoy was involved!

"We've been looking all over for you two!" said Ron indignantly, "We looked in Zonkos, the Post Office, the Three Broomsticks…"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, we've found you now," said Hermione, swiftly cutting off Ron's tirade, "And it looks like we found you just in time! What on earth was Malfoy doing?"

"Oh the usual," said Harry unconcerned, "Empty threats and insults. He called Ginny a blood traitor!"

Ron looked murderous and made to go after Malfoy but Hermione held him back.

"Ron, stop it, he's not worth it! You'll just get into trouble!"

Ron seemed to calm down as Hermione said these words and sank down onto the bench, grinding his teeth. He leapt to his feet suddenly as if struck by an idea.

"Oh yeah, guess who we saw?" exclaimed Ron excitedly. Not waiting for anyone to even attempt to make a guess, he rushed on. "Ruby Gold and Viktor Krum!"

I looked at Hermione, a questioning gleam in my eyes. "Did you speak to them?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione sniffed. "Yes I did, and that Ruby Gold is horrible! She was wearing loads of fur and treated us like 3 year olds! Viktor was more friendly."

Ron was still waiting for Harry's reaction.

"Ruby who?" said Harry blankly. Sometimes I forget how cut off Harry is from the wizarding world at the Dursleys.

"Ruby Gold!" said Ron disbelievingly to Harry, "You don't know who she is? Blimey mate…only one of the most famous witches of today!"

I rolled my eyes and led Hermione over to a nearby bench to talk while Ron continued to go on like an article from _Witch Weekly_.

Hermione turned to face me, a determined look in her eye. "Ginny I know what you're going to say!" she said, before I had even opened my mouth. "And to save you asking me, Viktor was here just because his horrible fiancée was promoting her new perfume! Not to see me at all!"

"Oh…right…" I replied bewildered. In fact I had been going to ask a completely different question, more along the lines of 'did anything happen between you and Ron today?'. But obviously not.

I looked down the street. People were starting to pour out of shops and cafes with their purchases and sweets because it was nearly time to go back to school. Harry and Ron came over to us, Ron still babbling on about Ruby Gold and showing an unimpressed Harry the spot on his arm where she had accidentally '…Touched me! Can you believe it?'.

"C'mon," said Harry to Hermione and I, "We'd better start going back otherwise we'll miss lunch."

Ron and Hermione walked on ahead but Harry and I lingered, walking slowly up the path in a tide of people.

"Thanks for this morning by the way," I said quietly, "I had a really good time."

Harry grinned and pushed his glasses back up his nose, "We should do this again next Hogsmeade- without Malfoy spoiling it!"

"Yeah that would be great!" I agreed, brushing my hair back from my face. I smiled and gestured at Ron and Hermione up ahead on the icy path, "And maybe next time those two will want to be alone!" Hmmm…not likely, with Ron's fantastic communication skills. Not.

Harry made a face and laughed, "As long as they don't snog all the time! I hate it when people do that!"

"Eurgh, I know what you mean," I said grimacing, "It was bad enough seeing Ron with Lavender!"

We both looked at each other, grinned and simultaneously burst out, "Won-Won!"

(A/N: Yes I do know that the whole Ron/Lavender thing was in HBP. I added it into the story after I read it. It's just so funny and fits in with the story well!)

Laughing fit to burst, Harry put his arm around me and we walked back up to the castle, snow falling on the wintry landscape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuck!" said Jane, wrinkling her nose, "Dad and Professor Brown went out with each other!"

Lavender Brown was now the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. She was very emotional, and constantly bursting into tears at the slightest thing, mainly due to her divorce from her ex-husband Seamus Finnegan, the creator of the immensely popular, 'Finnegan's Irish Firewhiskey'.

"Yep," said Ron grimacing, as if the mere memory of it was extremely painful. "Just for a little while in sixth year." he added hurriedly.

"Well," said Hermione, swiftly trying to move on, "Your Dad and I were to get together the very next day!"

"Oh good," said Mark, stretching his legs, "It's about time Dad started acting sensibly! Oh ur…not that I was paying attention to this slushy romantic story of course…" He trailed off and looked embarrassed.

Ginny smiled and said, "Well who should tell the penultimate part, your Mum or your Dad?"

"I think Uncle Ron should," said Sirius, "He hasn't actually told anything yet, just read from his diary!"

There was a general murmur of assent from around the room.

"Well…" said Ron hesitantly, "Only if your Mum tells a bit as well!"

Hermione agreed exasperatedly. "Just get on with it!" she said, sitting back in her chair with Crookshanks on her lap.

"Ok…" began Ron, "I was sitting in Potions…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The final chapter is the next one! I know I said it would be 15 chapters but I seem to have miscalculated! **

**Stay tuned and whatever you do, don't miss the next chapter, it's going to be a good one!**


	14. Le grand finale!

A/N: Well folks we have reached the end, it's quite a long one, so take your time reading and enjoy it! See you on the flipside laters! (Don't ask! lol)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat in the chilly dungeon with Harry at our usual table at the back. Snape was standing at the front of the classroom, currently giving an amazingly boring lecture about milkweed and how it could be used to stop Dementors getting asthma or something like that.

Anyway, the point is I wasn't paying attention and Hermione, sitting in front of us at a table with Neville, was providing the perfect distraction. I slumped down onto my desk and gazed at her shiny hair cascading down her back.

I knew her as well as I knew Harry and yet I still couldn't tell her one stupid thing! I sighed, watching the way she brushed her hair out of her eyes as she asked a question (and she did that a lot!).

I looked sideways at Harry, who was yawning and doodling on a spare bit of parchment. I looked more closely to see what the doodle was. Oh of course…it was Ginny's initials! 'Stupid Harry…all loved up with my sister', I thought, exasperated. He just told her! Why couldn't I do that? But oh no, stupid Ron Weasley keeps his mouth shut and stays miserable.

I glanced dejectedly around the classroom. Dean and Seamus were sniggering about something; Parvati and Lavender were currently looking at Neville, who was being asked a question by Snape. He looked utterly terrified and kept glancing at Hermione as if she could telepathically send him the answer.

I looked down at the desk and sighed inwardly. Even Neville had a girlfriend! I looked at him again. 'He's not exactly the kind of boy girls go for…girls prefer the tall scruffy Quidditch Keeper look', I thought to myself. Then again, Luna wasn't exactly normal either. Nice but not entirely normal.

I sat up straighter in my seat, suddenly determined. If Neville could get a girlfriend the surely I, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team could tell Hermione one measly thing? I looked at her hopefully.

'Ok,' I thought to myself, 'What's the harm in telling her? Best case scenario: she tells me she feels the same and we go out. Worst case scenario: she turns me down.'

'Oh well,' I thought, 'If she does that then I'll just laugh it off and pretend it was a joke!'

(A/N: Reeaaaaaal sensitive Ron! Lol)

I had nothing to lose! Ok, apart from my pride, reputation etc etc, but let's not quibble over details. But how to tell her?

I shifted in my seat, pondering various options. What about a candlelit dinner? Urgh no, too cheesy and expensive. Go to a party? No, we never have any parties now that Quidditch season is over. Just go up to her randomly and snog her? Hmmm…no too abrupt.

I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently, looking at the old clock on the wall above Snape's head while he talked about the importance of making a good Speech potion for NEWTs. All these ways required me to wait until after class or the weekend but I was fired up and ready NOW.

I sighed impatiently, staring at the back of Hermione's head. If only there was a way I could communicate with her now! Then it hit me: Notes! I could send her a note now! It would save me the embarrassment of actually saying it to her face and I could have time to carefully decide what I was going to say.

I glanced at Snape apprehensively. Passing notes in Potions was generally considered suicide but I wanted to take the risk. I was full of adrenaline and ready for anything!

Before I could chicken out, I grabbed some of my parchment and a quill. At my sudden movement Snape eyed me suspiciously. I quickly pretended to be making notes on milkweed. Harry looked at me, confused because I wasn't actually writing anything. I just pointed to his doodles and he blushed and turned away. Ha ha! I'm super Ron; I can do anything!

As soon as Snape's eagle eyes had moved on and he had carried on talking, I wrote a quick introductory note:

'_Hermione, I need to tell you something important!'_

I folded up the parchment and glanced warily at Snape. After a moment or two, Snape turned to the board and began to write on some instructions. Seizing my chance, I quickly leant forwards and poked Hermione in the small of her back. She span around, glaring at me.

"Ron! What do you want?" she whispered, her eyes darting from Snape to me. God she was beautiful. Especially when she was angry. Luckily Snape was still writing on the board.

I handed her the note and sank back into my seat just as Snape turned around.

"Well class," he said slowly, "It appears that Miss Granger finds it acceptable to talk to Mr Weasley during my class."

'Oh damn', I thought, 'Stupid Snape and his bat-like hearing!'

Hermione flushed a deep red and twisted her hands nervously. She hated being told off in class.

"But Professor…" she began, but Snape cut her off mid-excuse.

"Miss Granger, go and sit next to Miss Parkinson," he said, gesturing at a seat over the other side of the classroom, "Perhaps there you will learn to behave yourself."

Hermione gave me the worst look she could muster and gathered her books to sit next to old pug-face Parkinson, who snickered as she sat down and whispered something to Malfoy.

Snape resumed the lesson with a satisfied smirk on his face. I cursed inwardly. Now it would be twice as hard and twice as dangerous to send her that crucial note! Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hermione surreptitiously opening and reading my first note. She looked cross and exasperated.

"What did you want to tell her?" Harry mouthed at me, whilst we pretended to copy out the method of a speech potion. I shrugged my shoulders non-comittingly. He would find out soon enough!

Despite the many difficulties thrown into my path, I wasn't about to give up. Perhaps I was a little crazy that day or perhaps I hadn't got enough sleep. Whatever it was I was acting recklessly, but in my eyes it was the only way I could tell her without exploding with embarrassment.

Steeling myself and trying to think of romantic things to say (Romance does not come naturally to me!) I wrote Hermione a note. After much head scratching and crossings out I managed to come up with this, which I was satisfied with:

'_Hermione Granger, ever since 5th year I have really really liked you. Not just as a friend…but as something more. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Me neither! Ok…well…I think I love you. This is the only way I could pluck up the courage to tell you and I understand if you don't feel the same way. And if you do then maybe we could go out some time…but only if you want to! Because I really would like too…ok now I'm rambling, so the thing I'm trying to say is…I love you._

_Ron'_

I studied it carefully and folded it up, away from Harry's prying eyes (he was trying to pretend he wasn't looking) and took a deep breath. Why was I so nervous? My adrenaline was fading fast and I needed to do it now before I could chicken out. I put the words 'To Hermione' on the front.

Steeling myself, I waited until Snape had turned around again, before chucking the note, the note that would make or break my life as I knew it, to Neville. Neville looked terrified and quickly passed it to Parvati who was sitting behind him. Parvati hurriedly hid the note under her book as Snape turned round and passed it on Dean using the Levitation charm when Snape's back was turned once more.

I watched fearfully as the note made its painfully slow way around the classroom. I watched the Slytherins carefully, as they had been known to snitch on us to Snape many a time. But they seemed to have not noticed, a fact that I was very thankful for.

At last, the note reached Rosie, the well-known klutz of Gryffindor. I held my breath as she leant back in her chair to discreetly pass it to Hermione. The chair rocked a little as she fumbled in her pocket for the note. I sucked in my breath in horror. The chair was going to fall! Snape would catch us!

But the chair did not fall and Rosie managed to pass the note to Hermione, admittedly knocking a bottle of ink to the floor but that, if anything, served as a helpful distraction. Under the cover of Snape's shouts, I watched Hermione pick up the parchment and begin to unfold it. My heart pounding, I breathed out in a sigh of relief. She had got it! Everything was going to be all right!

"_Accio note_!"

Snape's menacing voice cut through the happy haze in my mind. Everyone in the room winced inwardly as the piece of parchment flew into Snape's hand.

My head was suddenly filled with a roaring sound. 'Oh god,' I thought desperately, 'Just throw it away please for the love of Merlin!'

There was utter silence in the room as Snape unfurled the note slowly and began to read. After about half a minute or so, he looked up, clearly relishing the effect he had created.

"Well…" he said slowly, "This note seems to be have written by Mr Weasley…" The whole class turned to look at me, some sympathetic, some snickering.

"Perhaps he should share with the class what he is obviously so _desperate_ to tell Miss Granger…" Snape continued, a smirk appearing on his lips, "Come up here Weasley!"

Numb with horror, I shook my head slowly. I couldn't…I wouldn't…I would die first.

"Weasley, you will come up here NOW or it will be 100 points off Gryffindor." said Snape smoothly, "If I have to wait any longer it will be 200." Everyone in Gryffindor gasped, the Slytherins laughed and high-fived each other.

Harry nudged me. I turned to look at him. He gestured towards the front of the class, a sympathetic look on his face. My stomach churned. It was all very well for him to say I should go, he didn't know what was in the note!

Slowly, very slowly, my head filled with a roaring noise, I stood up and walked towards the front, meandering my way around the desks. 'This can't be happening', I thought, 'It's a bad dream! Even Snape couldn't be that evil!' Well on second thoughts, maybe he could.

Snape handed me the piece of parchment that I now wished with all my heart that I hadn't written.

"Read it out loud," he ordered, smiling menacingly. I decided to stall for time. I faced the class and pretended to read.

"Um…it says…Hello Hermione…what was the Charms homework?"

Snape interrupted me.

"50 points of Gryffindor Weasley and it will be another 100 if you don't read it properly!" The Gryffindors exclaimed angrily, including Harry who had stood up in his seat, but they fell silent as Snape glared at me.

I looked down at the note, my hands sweating. At least I would finally tell her, even if it would cause me total embarrassment! I looked at Hermione, she looked annoyed but she half-smiled at me sympathetically.

That smile was enough to kick-start my resolve. 'Oh what the hell,' I thought desperately, 'Just do it and get it over with!'

So, with the whole class staring at me and Hermione's beautiful brown eyes looking at me, I quietly read through the note, my eyes never leaving the parchment. It sounded ten times worse read out loud and the jeers and laughs started around the second line.

There was a wolf-whistle from Seamus, a snort of contempt from Pansy and howls of laughter from the Slytherin side of the classroom.

But all these reactions I couldn't care less about. As I finished reading, I hardly dared look at Hermione. Snape looked satisfied though.

"Back to your seat." He said icily, a small smirk on his lips.

"Ron…" came a voice from the other side of the classroom. My head shot up. It was Hermione! To my surprise she was standing in her seat, looking at me eye to eye.

"Did you mean that?" she said, seeming to tremble slightly. The whole class was silent now, looking at either Hermione or me.

"Ur…" I panicked inside. Snape was still glaring at me and everyone seemed to be waiting on bated breath for my answer. I bit my lip and made the tiniest of nods. 'Oh damn,' I thought, 'I've done it now!'

**----------------------------Hermione's POV---------------------------------------------------------**

I stood stock still behind my desk, staring at Ron in amazement. I know it's a cliché, but time seemed to stand still and my brain barely registered the fact that Snape was telling me to sit down.

A million thoughts were swirling around in my head, making me barely able to breathe, let alone think rationally.

Ron loved me!

Ron loved me!

I met Ron's gaze, he looked shell-shocked, hopeful, worried…the list could go on and on. He was my best friend…and he loved me! And did I love him too? Snape's icy voice cut through the happy daze in my brain.

"Miss Granger, sit down NOW."

At Snape's words I should have just sat down like a good girl, like the Hermione I was, utterly petrified of provoking any teacher's wrath. But something inside me seemed to stir as I looked at Ron's bewildered and utterly helpless face.

'Do I love him?' I thought happily, though I already knew the answer.

**----------------------------------Ron's POV----------------------------------------------------------**

'AGGGH!' I thought, 'Why isn't she responding? Oh god, what have I done?'

But suddenly, just as Snape was walking towards Hermione to tell her to sit down, she pushed her desk away and bolted across the room towards me, to the utter amazement of Snape, the class and me.

Before I had time to think, 'What on earth?', she had flung her arms around my neck and we were suddenly, wonderfully, magically KISSING!

It was everything I'd dreamed of and more, it seemed to last forever and the world around us seemed to fade away. We broke apart slowly, Hermione looking amazed and slightly stunned at what she had just done and me just, well…ecstatically happy!

"Right!" said Snape, quivering with rage, "DOUBLE DETENTION both of you!" He swept over to us and dragged us both to the corridor outside.

"Wait here until the end of the lesson!" he hissed. As he closed the door behind him, I saw Harry giving me the thumbs up and grinning and I heard most of the class muttering and going, "Finally!"

I grinned and turned to Hermione who gave me a shy smile back.

"I've just realised…" she said, "Ginny was right all along! You did give me the Valentine's card!"

"She's a perceptive one, that Ginny," I said smiling, "You…ur…didn't mind the note being read out in class? I tried to get it to you the best I could!"

Beaming, Hermione shook her head. "It was romantic!" she said.

"So…ur….where do we go from here?" I asked, looking down at my feet in embarrassment.

"Oh Ron! You're such a prat!" said Hermione happily and we started kissing again, and we didn't stop till Snape came back…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was spontaneous applause in the crowded living room at the Potter residence. Hermione looked at Ron happily. "Remember the next day after that?" she asked coyly, "The detention?"

Ron grinned back at her, whilst the children mimed being sick. Laughing, Harry sank back into his chair.

"It's certainly been a long story!" he said, looking at his watch. "It's almost 7 o'clock!"

Hermione laughed and looked around at her nephews, friends, daughters and her son and last of all her husband Ron. She felt warm and contented inside and she took Ron's hand.

"I love you." She whispered, squeezing his hand gently. Ron squeezed back. "I love you too!" he said quietly.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly to attract the attention of the children, who were still chatting about the story.

"I think we should have a name for this story!" she said, looking over at Harry and Ginny.

"What about 'A fond flashback'? It certainly has been one!"

There was general consent from around the room and the story of Ron and Hermione had a name.

_And what a fond flashback it was. The story had been one of highs and lows, secrets and lies, kissing and flying. As the years went by, the story was never forgotten, because the story was written down and told to my children and my children's children. Now as an old lady, I write this, hoping that the story of the fond flashback will be kept alive._

_It will passed through the generations, and I, the scribe, am proud to be part of such a story._

_Jane Harriet Weasley_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ta da! Sorry about the cheesy ending everyone, but I couldn't resist! Awww so they finally got together!

**What did you think of Ron's notes? lol I wanted an unorthodox way of him telling her!**

**I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I have over 250 reviews! When I first published it, I thought I would get 3. Seriously!**

**So, if you are reading this now, PLEASE give me a long last review and you can tell me your fave moment from the story! **

**I might publish another story sometime, but for now I think I will have a break and just read other people's wonderful stories!**

**Click the little purpley/blue button at the bottom of the page people!**

**Lizzy xxx**


End file.
